Camp of the Chaotic
by Totally Wicked
Summary: Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

Camp of the Chaotic 

**Chapter 1**

Disclaimer: Inu Yasha and Ranma 1/2 do not belong to me, but you can always give them to me for my birthday!

Author's Note:

Hi, you wonderful peoples out there! This is my first Fanfiction, so please be nice! I want to clear something to all you peoples. Lightning (you're a really great writer!) has a story called Chaos at Camp. This story is hardly connected to it, so I'm sorry if I'm stealing your title a bit! Also, this story is dedicated to my friend foureyedbookworm. If you haven't already, you should read her story, The Course of Love Ne'er Did Run Smooth. It's really, really good! Also, in this story, Ranma, Inu Yasha, Kagome, Akane, ect. are all sixteen. Inu Yasha is in his human form. Anyways, enjoy and review!

"I can't believe that we're going to camp, Sango!" squealed Kagome as she heaved her HUGE backpack into her new dark blue Jeep. Kagome and her friend Sango were going to camp for a month. 

"Yeah, I know!" Sango answered as she got into the car.

"You know Sango, I didn't think that our parents would let us go! We're sooo lucky that we got good grades enough to please our parents!" Kagome said as she got into the car and slammed the door.

"We're finally on our way!"

J J  J  J  J  J  J  J  J  J  J  J  J  J  J  J  J  J  J  J  J  J

Meanwhile……

Inu Yasha and Miroku gleefully finished packing in Inu Yasha's huge room.

"You know, Inu Yasha, this is going to be a huge break for me," Miroku said, sighing as he zipped up his pack.

"Yeah, but all you want to do is grope girls at camp and see 'em in bikinis!" yelled Inu Yasha. "You better not try it when your black eye just healed!" 

"A man has little pleasure in life, Inu Yasha! You must learn to enjoy them to the fullest!" said Miroku, as if it was the very obvious. 

This time Inu Yasha sighed. "You know Miroku, you can't just go around and ask women to bear your child! I don't think it's very enjoyable to have women chasing after you and calling to a pervert!"

Miroku just put on an innocent face, as if they weren't having this conversation.

J J  J  J  J  J  J  J  J  J  J  J  J  J  J  J  J  J  J  J  J

In the Tendo Residence…

"I can't believe our fathers are doing this to us," yelled Akane as she ran up the stairs.

"Yeah, like I'll fall in love with a macho chick in a month! And at camp, too! What if there are cats there?" Ranma replied back with disgust. 

Akane whipped out one of those giant mallets that just pops out from behind her back and started chasing Ranma around with it. 

"Hey, whaja do that for?!" asked Ranma as the mallet hit him on the head.

"WHAT I DID THAT FOR?!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Akane with great despair in her voice. "WHAT DO YOU THINK?"

"Are you trying to start something?" asked Ranma.

Akane slammed the door to her room shut.

"What's her problem?" muttered Ranma under his breath.

 J  J  J  J  J  J  J  J  J  J  J  J  J  J  J  J  J  J  J  J

Sooooooo! Whaja think? Try not to flame me; this is my first fic! I'll try to continue soon if I get 3 reviews (What? If you don't like it, why should I continue?)! You can e-mail me at ningning95@hotmail.com, if you have any questions or comments! Review, you wonderful people, Review!    


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha or Ranma, although I wish I did. Camp of the Chaotics 

**Chapter 2**

Author's Note:

To you wonderful people out there, I have made a mistake (I'm not perfect!). The story Chaos at Camp is not by Lightning, but by LilFoxGirl. I am terribly sorry about my careless mistake. I may add that the story Chaos at Camp is NOT a Ranma and Inu Yasha crossover. This story IS different, and as for the title, my cousin and I thought of it before I even knew remembered that there was a story titled Chaos at Camp. Again, sorry for the mistake. Please enjoy the story and review.

J J  J  J  J  J  J  J  J  J  J  J  J  J  J  J  J  J  J  J  J  J  J  J  J  J

As Kagome and Sango got out of the Jeep, they were taken back by the beautiful campgrounds. Camp Shikon, which was located at the Ryugenzawa area of Japan, was indeed as it was described in the brochure; covered with greenery, with a light fog. The large trees that surrounded them shaded the car. Everything seemed cool and relaxed, yet oddly chilling. As they walked into a clearing, they saw large cabins with numbers painted on them every 20 or so feet, with people scattered around. A lady that looked like she was in her 40's walked up to them. 

"Hi, my name is Keade (I made her younger), and I will be your camp guide these 4 weeks. If you can give me your names, I will assign you to a cabin."

"Hi my name is Kagome, and this is my friend Sango," replied Kagome.

"You're in luck! You guy get cabin #8, and you'll be sharing it with one other girl, Akane. Don't forget to bring your stuff with you!" Keade said as she looked up and down the clipboard she carried.

"Thank you!" cried both the girls as they ran to the Jeep they had parked and carried their stuff with them as they trudged back to the clearing.

Entering cabin number 8, they saw a huge room that was furnished with two HUGE bunk beds, a couch, a T.V., a coffee table, a boom box, and a couple trunks. Looking around the room, they saw that the other girl, Akane, had not arrived. 

"Well, might as well start unpacking!" said Sango, as she picked up a duffel and unzipped it.

"Yeah, but I get top bunk!" screamed Kagome!

"Oh well," Sango replied as she sighed.

They began unpacking and putting their stuff into the trunks. 

After about an hour, the doorknob turned and in walked a girl who carried two duffels and a backpack.  

"Hi! My name is Akane. You guys must be Kagome and Sango! Nice to meet you!" said Akane. 

"Nice to meet you, too! I'm Kagome," said Kagome as she walked over and held out her hand, which Akane shook.

"I'm Sango!" yelled Sango as she tried to close her stuffed trunk.

WHAM! Sango finally closed the trunk. 

"Whew!" she sighed as she started to unzip Kagome's backpack. "Hey Kagome, what do you keep in this thing?! It's like, 20 pounds!"

"Well, the things that I really need!" she started ticking things off with her fingers. "Candy, oden, a first aid kit, some umbrellas, a sleeping bag… You know, those kinds of things!" 

Sango and Akane looked at her as if she was nuts. 

"Anyways, Akane, do you want us to help you unpack? We can get to know each other better as well do," Kagome offered. She and Sango were almost done with their unpacking.

"Yeah, thanks!" Akane was overjoyed that they were going to help her since she was never good at these things; Kasumi, her older sister, had basically packed her things.

The girls worked together very well. Sango and Kagome found out that although Akane was the same age as them (16), she already had a fiancé named Ranma. 

"He's here, too, ya know. Our fathers thought that scenery and being 'alone' would help bring us together!" Akane said as she stuffed a shirt into a trunk.

"Why do you have a fiancé anyways?" asked Sango as she toke out the shirt and neatly folded it before she put it back. "It'll get wrinkles if you don't fold it."

"Huh?" 

When Sango realized that Akane thought that she had said that a fiancé would get wrinkled, she said, "I mean your shirt will get wrinkled! And you still haven't told us why you have a fiancé at such a young age. Were you guys betrothed when you were born?"

"Well, sort-of. Our fathers decided when we weren't born yet. And if you think I'm young, you should see Ranma! He already has 3 fiancées, and he's only 16 too!" explained Akane.

"Three?!" asked Kagome as she and Sango got giant sweat-drops.

They went on to learn how Ranma got three fiancées, who they were and who else had a crush on him. When Akane was done, Sango said, "You must get so mad at him! I mean, all those people chasing him day and night!"

"Well, not really," said Akane with a blush (you know she's lying!).

After they were done unpacking and talking about themselves and their lives, the three girls went outside and to Kaede, who gave them their schedules. 

"It's lunch time! I'm soooooooo hungry!" squealed Kagome as she jumped up and down.

"Lets go!"

J J  J  J  J  J  J  J  J  J  J  J  J  J  J  J  J  J  J  J  J  J  J  J  J

Meanwhile, the boys arrived…

J J  J  J  J  J  J  J  J  J  J  J  J  J  J  J  J  J  J  J  J  J  J  J  J  

Hi you nice people! Please keep reviewing! If you want to flame me, flame away at ningning95@hotmail.com, okay? Anyways, arigato to all you nice reviewers! I will keep writing when I get 8 reviews! Sayonara!  


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Ranma *sniffles* and Inu Yasha do not *sniff* belong to *sob* me. *runs off crying* Camp of the Chaotics 

**Chapter 3**

Author's Note:

Thank you for reviewing, you awesome people out there! I just got a lot of inspiration last night, so here's an extra long chapter. As you might know, Ryugenzawa really IS a place in Ranma ½. You can learn more about Ryugenzawa by reading Ranma ½ books 26 and 27 (I think) or watching the video, An Akane to Remember. It's filled with fluffyness for all you romantics. Anyways, enjoy the chapter and review.

From the last chapter:

· Akane meets Sango and Kagome. They learn about each other.

· The boys arrive…

J J  J  J  J  J  J  J  J  J  J  J  J  J  J  J  J  J  J  J  J  J  J  J

Like Kagome and Sango, Miroku and Inu Yasha arrived to see Keade and got assigned to cabin #5. They were late so Ranma was already there on the couch watching T. V. (Guys are so lazy!)

"Hey man, you must be Ranma!" yelled Miroku. "Nice to meet ya!"

"Hi, my name is Inu Yasha, this is my perverted friend, Miroku," Inu Yasha said. Miroku pretends to look hurt and that he didn't know what Inu Yasha was talking about.

Ranma was really grumpy because on the way to Camp Shikon, Akane had given him a whole lecture on how to not talk to her and stay away from her:

**--Flashback:**

"Ranma, stay away from me at camp! And don't talk to me either! At camp, I don't know you, you don't know me, okay?!" 

"Yeah, like I want to talk to a macho chick anyways!" retorted Ranma.

Akane gets her giant mallet from behind her back and started chasing Ranma with it. BAM! It hit Ranma on the head! 

"You're not that hot either, Ranma!" BAM! BAM! BAM!

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!" yelled Ranma, running away. 

**End of Flashback—**

Ranma winced at the memory.

"Dude, what happened to your head? It looks like a girl was killing you!" Inu Yasha said, interrupting his thoughts. 

"Who'd you grope?" Miroku said, wanting to know which girl to avoid groping.

"I didn't grope anyone! My un-cute fiancée just felt like killing me, that's all!" Ranma said, raising his hands innocently.

"I told you he's a pervert!" said Inu Yasha. Then he realized what Ranma had just said. "You have a fiancée?"

"Yeah, but not just one, three!" answered Ranma.

"THREE?!!!!!" yelled Inu Yasha and Miroku.

"Yeah, one of them, Akane, she's at camp, too. She's the one that did this to me. We're engaged because our father's want me to carry on her father's dojo, but to inherit it, I have to marry her. The second one is Ukyo. She's cute, and really good at making okonomiyaki, Japanese pizza. I'm engaged to her because her father offered to give my father their okonomiyaki cart for her dowry when we were kids, but my father Genma wanted the cart, so just we toke it and ran, leaving Ucchan. Now she's hunted me down and trying to get me to marry her! Last, there's Shampoo. She's a Chinese Amazon. I beat her in battle, so according to Amazon law, she has to marry me. Now you know!" said Ranma.

"Wow, you must have fun with them!" called Miroku, imaging the life of Ranma.

"MIROKU!" Inu Yasha and Ranma yelled, very annoyed.

"Anyways, now you guys tell me about yourselves!" said Ranma.

In a short period of time, the three guys, became friends.

J J  J  J  J  J  J  J  J  J  J  J  J  J  J  J  J  J  J  J  J  J  J  J  J  J  J

Meanwhile, the girls sat down at the mess hall, getting ready to eat lunch at a table. 

"Where's your fiancé, Akane?" asked Kagome.

"Who knows," said Akane in a bored voice. "Kagome, can you read our schedule, please?"

__________________________________________________________________

Schedule 

****

                                                           First day of camp, free time all day. At 2:00, come to the mess hall for message from 

                                                           the counselors. Your schedule is listed below.

                                                          **9:00-10:00:** Breakfast at mess hall. Do not be late!

                                                          **10:00-11:30: **Tennis at the court. You will play singles with cabin 5

                                                          **11:30-12:30: **Lunch at mess hall 

                                                          **12:30-4:00:** Planned activities with your counselor        

                                                          **4:00-6:30:** Free time ****

                                                          **6:30-8:00: **Dinner at mess hall

                                                          **8:00-9:30: **Campfire 

                                                          **9:30-11:00:** Free time

                                                          **11:00:** Lights out

                                                          Any questions you have your counselor will answer.

                                                          __________________________________________________________________

"Yeah! Free time! What do you guys want to do?" asked Kagome. "We have to be back by 2:00, though."

"Let's just walk around and explore this camp," said Sango.

"Fine with me!" said Akane, ready to dig in to her food. 

J J  J  J  J  J  J  J  J  J  J  J  J  J  J  J  J  J  J  J  J  J  J  J  J  J

Back at the Tendo Residence…

We see a typical Japanese living room, and a huge panda and a man are playing a board game.

The walls break down and a girl with purple hair riding a bike breaks in. She's wearing Chinese clothes.

"Where Ranma!" asked the girl (it's Shampoo for those of you who don't know) with a Chinese accent.

At the same time, a wooden sword cuts through the door. A boy (this is Kuno, a guy who likes Akane), wearing a robe and baggy black pants walks in.

"Wither Akane Tendo?" asks Kuno with an annoyingly poetic voice.

In barges a tall guy with glasses on top of his head.

"Shampoo, where are you?" asks Mousse. Mousse, for all of you who don't know, likes Shampoo, but can't beat her to marry her. He has terrible eyesight and often forgets his glasses.

Kasumi, Akane's oldest sister, walks in carrying a basket of laundry. 

"Oh, are you all looking for Ranma and Akane? They're going to Camp Shikon in the Ryugenzawa area. You can sign up there if you want!" Kasumi says. 

Everybody runs out to go to Camp Shikon. (Mousse follows Shampoo, so he's going, too.)

As they run, Ukyo hears them yelling their plans and decides that a camp would be good for business, as she owns an okonomiyaki shop.

J J  J  J  J  J  J  J  J  J  J  J  J  J  J  J  J  J  J  J  J  J  J  J  J  J  J  J

Meanwhile, the boys look at their schedule. It's the same as Kagome, Akane, and Sango's, but they don't know that.

They run to the mess hall, to see…

J J  J  J  J  J  J  J  J  J  J  J  J  J  J  J  J  J  J  J  J  J  J  J  J  J  J  J  

 Whew! Long chapter! So, what do you guys think? It's not much of a cliffhanger is it, but oh well! If you want to flame me, flame me at ningning95@hotmail.com. Please review! I won't write more until I get 10 reviews! Review, oh wonderful people!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha or Ranma. If I did, I would be a millionaire and sitting in a hot tub typing this!

Camp of the Chaotics 

**Chapter 4**

Author's Note:

What's up everybody? I'm sitting and writing this while eating a Coka Cola float. Yummy! Anyways, thank you guys for reviewing! I *sniff* love all you nice reviewers out there! Thank you to Wizardess Gal, foureyedbookworm (you're the best!), and Demon's Blade, Flameraven, and Erie Maxwell for reviewing!  Flameraven, you will see! My plot is already thought up! Anyways, I'm boring you all with my blabbering on, so enjoy the story and review!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inu Yasha, Ranma, and Miroku went into the mess hall to see Kagome, Akane, and Sango! (Big, huge surprise!)

_'She looks familiar! Dang, she's cute! I wonder if we met before!'_ thought Inu Yasha as he looked at Kagome. Then it hit him. She looked like the girl in his town, Kikyo, who always chased after him! _I hope she's not like that!_

_'Yay! Pretty girls! I KNOW I'm gonna like this camp!' _thought the sick mind of Miroku.

"Hey, guys, this is my fiancée Akane," said Ranma as he pointed at a girl sitting at a table, next to the two other girls.

Akane and the others noticed that Ranma and the others were there. Akane introduced Ranma to the girls, and the girls to guys. 

Meanwhile, Kagome was looking at Inu Yasha. _'Man he's HOT!'_

"Hi Kagome, Sango," said Ranma. "This is Inu Yasha and Miroku. We're sharing a cabin together. I guess you guys are too!"

"Yeah, we are! Nice to meet you Miroku, Inu Yasha!"

_'So that's her name! Kagome. What a beautiful name!' _Inu Yasha is daydreaming!

"How are you beautiful ladies doing today?" Miroku held out his hand as he flashed a charming smile.

Sango, trusting as can be, toke it. She felt something on her behind. She screamed extremely loudly, "Pervert!!!!! Get away from me!"

Akane whipped out her extra large mallet for hitting Ranma and gave it to Sango. Sango, still screaming and yelling very loudly, toke it and started chasing Miroku around with it. BAM! BAM! Over-turned table! BAM! BAM! BAM! Food flies! BAM! BAM!

This went on for an amazingly long time. Miroku lay crumpled up in a little bundle covered with huge bumps.

Sango calmly returned the mallet and smiled sweetly. "Nice to meet you all!"

Everyone gets these HUGE sweat drops. 

"Would you guys like to sit with us?" Kagome kindly offers. 

"Sure! That'll be great!" says Inu Yasha. He's in heaven that she asks. 

Akane and Ranma don't look extremely happy about this. They death glare each other. Sango makes sure that she's far, far away from Miroku.

During the lunch period, they talk, and decide go to the girls' cabins to talk. Everyone but Inu Yasha and Kagome realizes that they are perfect for each other. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Kuno tells his sister of his plans to go to Camp Shikon.

"Is Ranma darling there?" asks Kodachi the Black Rose. (For all you out there who don't know who she is, she's in major love with Ranma and is a pretty good cheater. She is in martial arts gymnastics and is evilly stupid. She likes to mix up paralyze and sleeping potions. Her laugh can drive you up a wall. OHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAOHOHOHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. She's nuts!)

"Yes, sadly, Saotome shall be there. I, Takewaki Kuno, will rescue the fair Akane Tendo from his clutches!" replied Kuno.

"Then I will go with you, to see my wonderful Ranma darling!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rygoa (who is in love with Akane. Also known as P-chan and Charlotte. He has the world's worst sense of direction! He has little fangs and always wears a bandanna! I think he's pretty cute in the books!) is now hopelessly lost and getting dangerously close to Ryugenzawa…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At 2:00, Akane, Kagome, Sango, Ranma, Inu Yasha, and Miroku to the mess hall.

Keade stands on a platform in front of the room with a microphone in her hand.

"WELCOME TO CAMP SHIKON! I AM KAEADE, A COUSLER HERE! AS YOU MIGHT KNOW, THIS CAMP IS KNOWN FOR TELLING THE LENGEND OF THE DOG DEMON, INU YASHA! YOU ALREADY KNOW THE LENGEND SO I WON'T TELL IT. AS YOU KNOW, THE SHIKON JEWEL WAS BROKEN INTO MANY SMALL PIECES! THERE IS GOING TO BE A SCAVENGER HUNT FOR COMPLETING THE SHIKON JEWEL, WHICH SHARDS ARE SCATTERED AROUND THE WHOLE CAMP! AT THE END OF THE MONTH, WHOEVER COMPLETES THE SHIKON JEWEL, OR HAS THE MOST PIECES WINS A FREE TRIP TO ANY HOT SPRING IN THE WORLD FOR 6! ALSO, THE WATER OF LIFE IS FOUND ON THE CAMP GROUNDS OF CAMP SHIKON! BECAUSE OF IT, THERE ARE GIANT ANIMALS HERE! THEY WILL NOT HURT YOU, BUT THERE WILL BE MONSTER TRAPS! A MAP OF ALL OF THEM IS LOCATED IN YOUR CABINS. THANK YOU LISTENING! THE REST OF THE DAY IS YOURS!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So! What did you think? Naraku, Kikyo, and Kouga will come in the story soon. Anyways, I will continue the story when I get 12 review! Review, wonderful people, review! Love ya all!

  


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha or Ranma. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi, although the plot of the story is all mine, ALL MINE! *cackles insanely*

Camp of the Chaotics 

**Chapter 5**

Author's Note:

Hiya peoples! Whazzup? I'm high on those cream-puff things. Man, I'm gonna get fat! Anyways, thank you all reviewers. Special thanks to foureyedbookworm! You're the best friend ever and writer!!! For all of you who haven't read her story, The True Course Of Love Ne'er Ran Smooth, READ IT! *starts glaring at innocent bystanders and takes out a giant scythe* Sesshoumaru, as you asked, chapter 5! Review, peoples, review! 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ranma looked stunned to hear what Keade had just said. _'I can go to Jusenkyo and find that spring to turn into a man! I'll never be a girl again!'_ Ranma snaps out of his thoughts and said, "You guys, we have to go win that trip!" Trying to sound casual so that his friends don't get weird ideas and find out that when splashed with cold water, he, Ranma Saotome, would become a girl, he said, "It would be a fun trip, and we can go together!"

_'Girls in bikinis! What blissful heaven!'_ thought Miroku. "Yeah, it would be great to go a hot spring!"

Inu Yasha somehow read his thoughts. "You know, Miroku, the girls might not swim there. They might just look around!"

_'I guess you haven't told them yet, Ranma. But you know they'll find out sooner or later! I bear with you and not tell, all the same!'_ thought Akane. "It would be great to go on vacation without family for a change!"

Suddenly, the wall of the cabin broke down, and a  cloud of dust cut everything from view. When it settled, they saw a girl wearing Chinese clothes and carrying weapons that looked like balls stuck on sticks. She had purple hair. Then a tall guy who looked 17 who carried a wooden sword, wearing a dark blue robe and baggy black pants. Next to him, a girl with black hair wearing a green leotard, biting on a black rose, and waving a long ribbon. After her, a guy wearing a white robe and thick glasses on top of his head.

Ranma screamed. Then, he cleared his throat and said nervously, "Shampoo, Kuno, Mousse, Kadachi! What're you doing here!?"

Shampoo speaks up first. "Ah, ai-len (means loved one or darling in Chinese)! What you doing here? Come back and marry Shampoo!"

Then Kuno, "Beautiful Akane Tendo, I have come for you! I have come to" He's cut off by a falling log that Mousse cut off.

**"**Ranma Saotome, I have come to fight you and claim Shampoo from you!" cries Mousse. A few people start to mummer, "Why is he talking to the wall? Who are these people and where do they come from…"

"Mousse, put glasses on!" says Shampoo.

"Shampoo, you do care!" Mousse puts his glasses on and runs with his arms wide open to Shampoo. Shampoo kicks him with her foot, looking annoyed, and knocking him out.

"Ranma, darling, come to me and accept my love!" says Kadachi as she runs towards him and whips out a bouquet of black roses. Ranma sniffs them, then instantly falls to the floor, paralyzed. "Now, Ranma darling, be brave and accept my kiss!" said Kadachi, bending over and preparing to kiss him. Akane, watching long enough, kicks Ranma far, far away, until he became a shining star. (Akane never kicks the girl. Always poor Ranma!)

Thankfully, at the moment, Ukyo arrives with her okonomiyaki cart. "Fresh okonomiyaki! Come and get it!" Instantly, a LOT of people run up to her. 

Keade walks in the mess hall due to the noise. When she sees the damage, she yells, "WHO IS RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS?!!!!"

Kuno, who's like, very rich, quickly says, "My repairmen should be here in an hour."

"GOOD! Now, would you like to sign up to camp? We have a few extra cabins," she says in a sweet and polite voice. Everyone sweat-drops at her change of moods.

Kuno and the others, rush up to her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, in Inu Yasha's town…

We see a girl who looks a lot like Kagome walking down a street. She doesn't seem to notice a guy following her.

'Where is that Inu Yasha. If it's the last thing I do, I get him!' thinks Kikyo. "Naraku, stop following me!" 

"But Kikyo, what are you talking about?" Naraku says.

Kikyo HMPs.

Kikyo arrives in front of Inu Yasha's house. She knocks on the door and Inu Yasha's mother opens the door. Instantly, Kikyo becomes the nice, sweet girl, she wishes everybody knows her as.

When she learned Inu Yasha was at Camp Shikon, she says out loud, "Camp Shikon, here I come!"

Naraku hears the whole thing. _'So she want's to go to camp. I, Naraku, will follow!'_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay people, that was chapter 5! Did you like it? Review, review, review! That little purple button is calling your name! Also, thanks to all who reviewed! *hugs all of you wonderful reviewers* Anyways, Flameraven, Kuno WILL get his poetic ass kicked by Inu Yasha in chapter 6! I'm not writing until I get 20 reviews! 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha and Ranma. I wish I could have Sesshoumaru, though. *drools at thought*

Camp of the Chaotics 

**Chapter 6**

Author's Note:

Hi all! I am soooooooooo happy! I have 26 reviews! Thank you all, wonderful reviewers! Fluff is in the air in the chapter, promise! I love fluff, when it's with the right people! In this case, Inu Yasha and Kagome! Now, I don't have much to say anymore, so here's chapter 6! Review! 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day at Camp Shikon…

Shampoo and Kadachi share a cabin (#3) while Kuno and Mousse share another (#1). 

In cabin 3…

Large photos of Ranma are everywhere. Kadachi had taped them on the wall and Shampoo didn't mind looking at her precious groom, but when Kadachi had put up the picture of Ranma supposedly about to kiss her (Ranma had tripped and Kadachi was already on the ground), Shampoo had almost killed Kadachi.

**--Flashback**

"Shampoo groom no kiss so stupid girl. That picture fake! Shampoo kill obstacle that keep her from Ranma!" yelled Shampoo as she tore up the picture and got in a fighting stance. Kadachi didn't seem to care and toke out her ribbon to fight.

They seemed almost evenly matched and had finally put up a truce to sleep.

End of Flashback— 

Both girls are still snoring.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In cabin 1… 

Mousse and Kuno got along a lot better than Shampoo and Mousse. What got them together? Kill Ranma! 

"If Ranma Saotome was dead, Akane Tendo and The Pigtailed girl (Ranma in his girl form) would be free from his clutches!" said a rejoicing Kuno.

"Yes, and Shampoo would be mine again!" called the ever so happy Mousse.

Together, they planned out how to kill Ranma Saotome!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What happened to Ranma, Inu Yasha Miroku, Akane, Kagome, and Sango? They went on hike after lunch. Ranma and Akane together explained about the girls and the guys that were here. Miroku was surprised at why Ranma was so mad at girls chasing after him, but didn't say it out loud (Sango had hurt him enough for one day!). AS they walked, they say a huge chameleon. Everyone sweat drops, but when they saw a Shikon shard on its forehead, Ranma was overjoyed. Ranma ran up to the chameleon and grabbed it. Everyone was a little confused (other than Akane) about it.

_'I wonder why he wants to go to the hot springs so much! It's not that big of a deal!'_ thought Inu Yasha.

_'He's overly excited!' _thought Miroku. _'I wonder if he just wants to impress Akane!'_

Suddenly, it starts raining. Ranma yells and then disappears, and in his place is a red-haired girl with a pigtail just like Ranma's.

"Who are you?!" yells Kagome, shocked.

"Where'd Ranma go?!" asks a confused Sango.

"I'm Ranma. It's a long story," says Ranma, as he sighs. "My father and I went on a training trip in Jusenkyo, China. We trained at there and, unknown to my stupid father who doesn't know Chinese, were cursed springs. We both fell into different springs and now we turn into whatever first drowned in the spring we fell in. Me, a girl, my father a panda, Shampoo, a cat (Ranma shivers), Mousse, a blind duck," and saying very softly so Akane couldn't hear, "and Ryoga, my directionless friend, a black pig."

Ryoga suddenly walks into the middle of the trail, carrying a large (but not huge, like Kagome's) backpack with a map in on of his hands and an umbrella in the other.

Ranma sweat drops.

"Everyone, this is Ryoga, who I just told you about," says Ranma. Ryoga notices them for the first time.

"Where am I? Ranma Saotome, what are you doing?" says the extremely confused Ryoga.

"Welcome, Ryoga, to Camp Shikon. What are YOU doing here? Got lost Charlotte, or should I say, P-chan?" Ranma asks. 

Ryoga blushes and is at Ranma's throat in seconds. "What are you talking about?!" he says, gritting his teeth.

"N-nothing, Ryoga, old friend!" stutters a scared Ranma.

"Good! Care to introduce me, Ranma?"

"Sure! This is…" you get the picture.

Akane in the meantime is boiling water from a kettle that popped into her hands. She pours it on Ranma and he becomes a guy again.

"So Ryoga, are you signing up for camp, too?" asks Akane as she smiles.

Ryoga starts stuttering that like crazy. "Um, y-y-yes Akane. I w-will, I m-mean I a-am!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, that was a really short chappy, but I'm really tired, so sorry! Anyways, I want my reviews! Wahhhh! 28 reviews, or no story! Sorry that there isn't fluff in the chappy, but I was so busy I couldn't fit it in!     


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha or Ranma ½. I own some of the books, though. Don't sue me! 

Camp of the Chaotics Chapter 7 

Author's Note:

It's me again, totally-wicked. Writing my okay story about Ranma and Inu Yasha. I so happy that you all reviewed me! Yay! I promised fluff in the chapter, but it's not a lot. I try to make people happy one at a time! Anyways, thanks to all who reviewed. Special thanks to Amaya (I'm soooo sorry I forgot screen name!) and foureyedbookworm! Flameraven, chill! Kuno gets his butt kicked in this chapter! Also, the only reason that Kadachi and Shampoo were evenly matched was because Kadachi kinda gave Shampoo a rose containing some paralyze gas and she sniffed it. Happy? You guys are soooooo great! And here's the story!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Like he said, Ryoga went and signed up for camp (four days later!). When he finally signed up, he was assigned to cabin 1 and Mousse was asked to help him around. Mousse formed another alliance with Ryoga, because he didn't care who got Akane as long as he got Shampoo. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After dinner the night Ryoga showed up, Keade announced that everyone would go swimming the next day. Miroku looked like he was dead and in heaven. Sango looked like Kaede had just told her that she just ate poison. 

As the guys walked to their cabin, Miroku asked Inu Yasha if he liked Kagome. Inu Yasha was always chased by girls at their high school. There was that girl, Kikyo, who a looked like Kagome a little bit, he remembered, that had really creeped him out. Unlike Kagome, she had the coldest eyes and smile, and had always followed Inu Yasha almost everywhere. 

Inu Yasha blushed, but luckily it was dark so Miroku didn't see. "W-well, she's really n-nice," he stuttered out. 

Miroku understanding, nodded his head. "Okay, thanks for the warning! I was wondering if I should go for her or not. Since you like her, I'll take Sango."

Inu Yasha got that I'm-gonna-kill-you look and growled. "What? You were going to ask her out?"

"Yeah, you better ask her before some other guy does! Men aren't blind!" said Miroku a bit too loudly.

Inu Yasha was silent (for once in his life!).

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the girl's cabin…

"Hey Sango, what were you and Miroku talking about at dinner? Don't you hate him?" asked Kagome.

"Well, um, Kagome, do you like Inu Yasha?" Sango said, changing the subject.

Kagome got one of those, why-are-you-changing-the-subject-but-okay look. "W-well, he's p-p-pretty nice, and he is c-c-cute," she stammered

"Oh, just wondering," Sango said, looking at the ground. _'Miroku and me have to get them together!'_ she thought.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The guys walked into their cabin, only to see someone on Inu Yasha's bed. The room was dark, so they couldn't really see who it was.

Annoying Author's Note:

I could leave it right here, just to make you people mad, but I'm not (or you wonderful people will probably come after me!).

They turned on the light.

"Kikyo!" yelled Inu Yasha.

"Hi Inu Yasha, you still remember me?" Kikyo said with a smile on her face. It was almost scary!

"What are you doing here?" he said, in a softer tone.

"Well, I couldn't find you at home, so I followed you here!" she said. "Are you glad to see me?"

"Who would be glad to see you?" muttered Miroku.

"Oh, Miroku! Didn't see you there? And who's the guy behind you?" said Kikyo, suddenly spotting Ranma and Miroku.

"I'm Ranma Saotome. Can anyone tell me what's going on here?"

"Ranma, this is Kikyo, a girl in my class at home. She follows me around a lot," explained Inu Yasha. "Hey, Kikyo, are you staying at camp, too?" turning to Kikyo.

"Well, yes! I'm going to be staying at cabin 3!" said Kikyo, smiling even more broadly.

"Hey, isn't that the same cabin Kadachi and Shampoo are sharing? I hope they get along!" asked Miroku.

"Well, Kikyo, you should get back to your cabin," said Inu Yasha, opening the door and forcing a smile.

"Well, okay, Inu Yasha. See you tomorrow!" she said.

Inu Yasha slammed the door after her.

"Why is she here, Miroku," Inu Yasha hissed.

"I was going to ask you that!" said an equally pissed Miroku.

"Um, I'm still confused," said Ranma.

"Well," said Inu Yasha, sitting on a chair. "The bitch goes to our school. She follows me EVERYWHERE! She's asked me out, like 9 times! I can't get rid of her!"

"Oh, sorta like Kadachi, Shampoo, and Ukyo, right?" said a now understanding Ranma.

"Yeah," Inu Yasha said.

"Tell you what, this is one girl even I wouldn't grope," said Miroku.

"She's that bad?"

"YES!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naraku, as you know, had followed Kikyo to camp. Along with him, he dragged his hence-man Kouga. They were both assigned to cabin 1. Kikyo brought Kagura.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day before breakfast, Kagome, Sango, and Akane walked in the mess hall to find: a Miroku chasing after Shampoo, a Ranma trying to get Kadachi away from him, a Mousse telling everyone in the room, "Shampoo, we are made for each other," a Kuno running towards them, a Inu Yasha easing away from Kikyo, and a Naraku chasing after Kikyo. 

Kagome was looking shocked at everything; Akane was trying hide behind something from Kuno; and Sango was glaring at Miroku.

Kuno ran to them, "Fair ladies, wi" Miroku, who used a staff to knock him out, stopped him short.

"Will you bear my child?" Miroku asked, finishing the sentence, and flashing them a smile.

"PERVERT!" all three of them screamed, and toke out GIANT mallets that Akane had given them.

Miroku's eyes looked wide and then he toke off running.

The girls looked wild and ran after him smashing the mallets and yelling curses.

Suddenly, the door slammed open. A very angry looking Keade walked in. A very angry Keade opened her mouth.

"WHAT IN THE SEVEN HELLS IS GOING ON HERE!" she shouted.

Everything went quiet and everyone went to their seats and started eating. 

After breakfast, everyone went to the tennis courts. Kagome played Inu Yasha (Sango suggested it, major blushing from the perfect couple), Sango and Miroku, Akane with Ranma (complements from the great Miroku), Shampoo with Mousse (who put his glasses on and he remembered they were on his head, Yay!), Ukyo with Keade (Ryoga is lost somewhere), Naraku and (to her great disgust) Kikyo, and Kouga and Kagura (which I think should be together when nobody's available). Everyone started playing and the rest of the morning past without major events. Lunch was without havoc, unless you count a lot of girls screaming pervert at Miroku. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After lunch, Kuno went up to Kagome, much to her great unhappiness. 

"Most beautiful Kagome, I will date with you!" cried Kuno.

"Wha? HELL NO!" Kagome had not expected this and was very confused.

Kuno wrapped his arm around her waist and started to imagine their "future together." Kagome looked sheepish and ready to beat the living crap out of Kuno.

"Back off, Kuno. The girl probably hates you," Inu Yasha walked up to them.

"And just who are you?" 

"My name is Inu Yasha. I suppose you're the guy that Akane hates. What's up with the sword?"

"You know nothing. This sword is one of the greatest weapons on earth!" Kuno looked at Inu Yasha's side and found that he also had a sword. "I am upperclassman Kuno, the captain of the Kendo Club at Furinkan High, undefeated new star of the high school fencing world, called Blue Thunder by my peers challenges you!"

It was Inu Yasha's turn to look sheepish at the LONG as hell name. "Sure, a fencing match, right? 4:00 if that's fine with you, at the field behind the mess hall. Don't be late." He then toke Kagome's hand, blushed, and said, "Come on Kagome, let's get away from this freak." Kagome nodded and flushed a bright pink.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

4:00 came. Inu Yasha and Kuno walked into the field. Everyone (everyone that has to be there, that is) was there watching.

Inu Yasha pulled out his sword. Everyone gasped at the beautiful weapon, blazing like fire. Inu Yasha saw everyone's amazement and smirked. 

"This is Tetsusaiga, the steel cleaving fang. It's an heirloom, passed down for hundreds of years. I don't know anything, right, Kuno?"

Kuno was momentarily stunned, but he decided to ignore the comment. Changing the subject, he said, "Stop gibbering, and start fighting! The winner of this fight gets to take Kagome out!"

It was Inu Yasha's turn to be stunned. Then he nodded. 

Kagome looked like she was going to die.

Kuno rushed forward and starting striking at an amazing fast rate. Inu Yasha dodges every one of the strikes. Kagome gasps, but continues to watch.

"It's my turn to attack now Kuno!" yelled Inu Yasha. He raises the sword, and with tremendous strength, brought it crashing down on Kuno. Kuno, luckily, ran to the side and the sword crashed down on the ground, making a huge BOOM. As the dust and dirk cleared, everyone saw a HUGE crater.

Inu Yasha looked murderous that he had missed. His violet eyes glowed. He sighed. "You were lucky that time, but this will end soon.

Once again, he raised his sword. He jumped up and brought this sword down. Kuno's sword went up. (This next part is in sloooow motion, you now, when they do the "all important" events and everything is dramatic.)

Kuno's sword looked whole, but then slide down to the ground, in two pieces.

"I win," said Inu Yasha, grinning. 

Kagome smiles, then faints.        

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know, really crappy chapter. Not enough fluff. Can you "die a happy man" now, Flameraven? I was wondering if I should make the characters in this story all go to Furinkan High (well, not Kadachi, who goes to some all girl's school). Also, should I make Kadachi fall for Inu Yasha? Tell me by the end of the story, which will me like, 17-18 chapters for the going to the same school and the Kadachi thing by chapter 8, okay? I need 36 reviews okay to write more, so review, review! 

 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha or Ranma. Isn't that the saddest thing you ever heard?

****

Camp of the Chaotic 

****

Chapter 8 

****

Author's Note:

Yo peps! Whazzup? How did ya like my last chapter? Did you know that if you put baking soda in pink lemonade, it turns into the regular kind? I know, you didn't want to know, hehe. I'm the author and I can write whatever I want! Anyways, thank you all for the awesome reviews. Has anyone read BESO? It's gotta be one of the best stories! Anyways, I read a couple stories where people thought that Kagome was Kikyo's great-great-great-ect. granddaughter. How can that be? It's only been 50 years? Impossible! I'm crazy, I know! Don't hurt me! *hides and says in very quiet voice, review!*

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A couple hours later…

Kagome tries to remember what happened.

'All I can remember right now is…That's right! Inu Yasha and Kuno fighting over…Me! And Inu Yasha won!' Kagome blushed at the memory.

Kagome slowly opens her eyes. At first, her vision is blurry, then clears up to see the smiling face of…

"MIROKU, YOU HENTAI!" screamed Kagome.

"My, my, my! You're all back to normal!" says the perverted teenager.

Sango and Akane rush into the room. "Kagome-chan! What happened! You fainted after the match, with a smile on your face! Are you alright now?" said 

Sango. Akane nodded in agreement. 

Kagome was confused for a second. "I fainted with a smile on my face?"

"Yeah! You shoulda seen Inu Yasha! He was so red when he looked at you! He carried you in here, you know," said Miroku as he smirked.

Kagome suddenly realized that she was on her bunk bed. Then she thought again about what Miroku said. _"He CARRIED me in here!?"_

"Yup!" Miroku said as he grinned. 

"Where is he now?" asked a very flushed Kagome.

"Outside the door listening to everything we say," said Miroku, grinning from ear to ear.

Miroku had hardly said those words when the door slammed open and Inu Yasha (looking like he could kill Miroku with his very hands) walked in, towards Miroku.  He walked very calmly towards Miroku, almost too calmly. He put is hands around Miroku's neck, started choking him, and yelled, "I THOUGHT THAT WE AGREED THAT IF YOU DIDN'T TELL KAGOME THAT I WAS EAVESDROPPING I WOULD HOOK YOU UP WITH SANGO!" he yelled.

Everyone sweat drops, Miroku, Sango, Kagome, and Inu Yasha all turn red. Akane takes the moment to be stupid and cracks up.

Ranma walks in and smacks Akane on the head. "Hey, what did you do that for?" yelled a very angry Akane who was reaching for her giant mallet. "Um, you, um, interrupted a very, um, please don't hurt me!" Ranma whimpered.

"Well, I am in a good mood… Okay, I won't hurt you…"Akane drags him outside. "I'll just, kick you around a bit!" she yells. She starts laughing hysterically and we hear some THUMPS that sound like Ranma hitting the wall over and over again. 

Everyone in the room sweat drops. "You know, we have to get them together!" says Miroku, very softly.

"You're right. If they don't, Ranma's gonna have to marry one of the other girls," Sango says, shivering.

Inu Yasha and Kagome look at each other, then blush.

_'I wonder if we're really going to go out!'_ said the brain of Kagome.

_'Should I ask her out? Would she reject me?' _thought Inu Yasha.

Sango and Miroku looked at each other. "A matchmaker's work is never complete!" Miroku said, while sighing.

"For once, Miroku, you're right," said Sango.

Miroku walked over to Sango. "I'm glad you agree, Sango-chan!" he said as he put his hand…

"MIROKU, YOU REALLY WANT TO DIE!" she yelled.

They ran out of the room and slammed the door.

Kagome and Inu Yasha were left in the room. Without anyone else.

"Um, how do you feel, Kagome?" asked Inu Yasha, trying to make polite conversation (without looking at her!).

"Fine, now, thank you," she replied, looking down.

"Do you like Kuno?" he asked bluntly.

Kagome was taken by surprise. "Of course I don't, Inu Yasha. Why would you think that?"

"Well, I was w-wondering if you l-like him," he said, almost slurring his words.

"Oh,"

Outside the door, Sango, Miroku, Akane, and Ranma were listening though the door (you know, with the cups and things). 

"Why won't they admit it! They're perfect for each other!" hissed Sango, in a soft voice.

"I know! We did all this to get them together and they act floofy!" muttered Ranma.

"Shuddup, everyone! I need to listen!" whispered Akane.

Inside, the clueless lovebirds…

Inu Yasha was battling with his inner self. 

_'Why don't you ask her out? You like her a lot!'_ said the annoying voice at the back of his head.

'Well, what if she rejects me? I'll be withering in pain!' he said back to the voice.

_'You want to kiss her, don't cha?'_

'What?! Where did that come from?'

'You were looking at her lips.' 

'I swear, if I ever…'

"Inu Yasha, what are you thinking about? You look almost mad!" said Kagome as she interrupted him from his "thoughts".

"Oh, nothing! Nothing at all…" he trailed on.

It was Kagome's turn to be very blunt. "Inu Yasha, do you really want to go out with me? Or were you just fighting to show off?"

The people outside were very happy. All their pain had been worth it! Sango was almost squealing with delight. Akane was about to start dancing. Miroku grinned from ear to ear. Ranma was about to collapse the door his ear was so close to it.

Inu Yasha was stunned. He opened his mouth and said…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That is so not a cliffhanger… Unless I make the door fall down, or Kadachi racing in, or Shampoo look for Ranma and bust the door, rants on and on. Anyways, thank you all for the reviews. No Flameraven, you weren't that bad. Actually, your comments are cute! Thanks for them! I'll write again when I get 47 reviews! Bye!

     ****__


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha or Ranma, you know the drill. I want Fluffy's tail! It's soft and white, and I like it!

Camp of the Chaotics 

**Chapter 9**

Author's Note:

Hiya all! How are you guys? Thank you all for reviewing! I *sniff* adored them! Also, Kadachi will fall for Inu Yasha, and will get it on with Kikyo. Ha for them! Aren't I so annoying for writing all this at the beginning of each and every chapter? Ha! I'm very high on candy *hugs the huge bag* so if I sound crazy, I am! Read and review!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inu Yasha opened his mouth, and said, "Um, well, um, HEY! Look out the window!"

Everyone outside falls anime style. Sango, Miroku, Ranma and Akane barged through the door. Everyone slaps him in the back of the head, then leaves in an orderly fashion and slams the door.

Kagome sweat drops.

"Um, well, I have to go, okay?" says Inu Yasha as he suddenly looks at his imaginary watch. "See you later!" He runs out the door, and trips over his dear friends. His eyes look red and he somehow finds and giant axe. Everyone runs off screaming. Inu Yasha runs after them.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night…

Sango and Akane were in the cabin and sitting in a corner whispering. They had brought Kagome dinner and dessert (which they ate almost all of!). Kagome looked at them with great interest.

"What are you guys talking about? Come on, you can trust me," she said from her bed.

Sango and Akane looked very guilty, like they had eaten half of Kagome's dessert (which they did) and then told her that raccoons had taken it from them *wink, wink, nudge, nudge*.

Akane spoke first, "Um, we were, um talking about the, um, hike tomorrow!" 

"Yeah, the hike and how to find more Shikon Shards!" Sango said, with a stronger voice.

"Oh. I almost thought you were talking about how you were going to set me up with Inu Yasha-kun," she said, with a laugh. "This fainting business has really gotten to my head!"

Sango and Akane looked like they had went to the fair and found out that all the junk food there was turned into, might I say, HEALTHY FOODS! (okay, that was really crazy)

"W-why would we b-be talking ab-bout that?" said Akane in a very fake voice.

"Yeah! We h-have no business in your l-love life!" said Sango in an equally fake and strained voice.

"We're going hiking tomorrow!?" Kagome JUST worked that out in her head. 

"Yeah, Keade told us at dinner! We're going to meet her at the edge of the forest after lunch. We're going with Inu Yasha, Ranma, Miroku, Kadachi, Shampoo, these two other girls, Kikyo and Kagura, Mousse, Kuno (Kagome shuttered), and these two guys, Naraku and Kouga. She said we should dress pretty warmly and carry a very small backpack with snacks, insect repellent, for you, some oden (Kagome looked very happy), umbrella, and well, that's about it," said Akane, now in a very sure voice.

"This is going to be fun! I have to start packing!" Kagome said, jumping out of bed and rummaging through her trunks for a smaller backpack. 

When found a smaller version of her huge one and started packing.

Sango and Akane sweat dropped. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In cabin 5…

Ranma and Miroku were holding blunt instruments to kill Inu Yasha with. Ranma walked over to the door and locked it. Inu Yasha backed to the back of the room with his hand up in innocence. 

"Guys! What did I do?!" he said almost tripping over one of the trunks.

"You had a chance to go out with Kagome. I almost got killed because of you, and you miss out on the opportunity and turn on us with an axe," said a very pissed Ranma holding a chair.

"Yeah, Inu Yasha-kun. You have to ask her out, or die a long painful death," said a hissing Miroku (you can see his expression in Inu Yasha volume 7, scroll 3, page 61, top of the page [he's giving Jaken a noogie], to be exact), holding his staff.

"Well, um, hey guys, we're friends!" said a now very scared Inu Yasha. "Besides, what if she rejected me or something? Kikyo would try to kill me!"

"You're a coward, Inu Yasha!" growled Ranma.

"Inu Yasha, one more chance is all you get!" said the hissing Miroku.

"Okay, okay!" said a very nervous Inu Yasha.

"Good," said Miroku and Ranma together.

"Now, who wants to peek on the girls?" said the suddenly happy Miroku.

"MIROKU, YOU PERVERT!" they both yelled. "Okay, let's go!"

Miroku went crazy with excitement.

They very quietly went to the girl's cabin and put their ears to the door. The girls were talking about an anime they all liked, when Sango heard loud whispering outside the door.

"You guys, I think the guys are outside! Let's invite them in and play truth or dare!" she whispered. She had suddenly got a great an idea and she needed Inu Yasha to play. 

"Okay," said the other two, confused but bored.

Sango walked to the door and opened it. As she thought, the three guys were outside. "Hey guys, I won't beat the living hell out of you guys if you come in and play truth or dare with us!" she said, with an almost serious expression.

All three of them nodded. Anything to not get Sango hunting them down.

"Okay!" she said, inviting them in with a smile.

They all settled down on the floor in a circle. 

"I go first!" said Sango. "Inu Yasha, truth or dare?"

Inu Yasha smirked and said, "Feh! Truth."

"Do you want to go out with Kagome-chan?"

Kagome looked shocked, but inside, she was dying to know the answer.

Inu Yasha blushed. "Well, um, yes," he said as his blush doubled.

Kagome smiled and blushed, too.

"Okay, my turn. Akane, truth or dare?"

"Um, dare."

"I dare you to make out with Ranma for 2 minutes," he said, with a wicked smirk. Then he recollected his thoughts. "That, or telling Kuno that you love him."

Akane and Ranma blushed until they were the color of ripe tomatoes. Akane looked mad, then said, "Fine, I'll kiss Ranma." Kagome smiled and got a timer out.

Akane leaned in towards Ranma's face. Ranma himself looked like he was bursting to die. And they kissed. 

_'When I get done with this, I'm going to kill Inu Yasha! I fell like a fool! He's not even kissing back!' _thought Akane.

_'I feel really stupid…She's a good kisser! Ahh! Where did that come from! Should I kiss her back?'_ thought Ranma.

"Tongue! Tongue! Tongue!" Miroku yelled.

Ranma leaned in and deepened the kiss. Akane was shocked, but leaned in, too.

DING! The timer went off. Everyone watching went mad. 

Akane and Ranma leaned back and, for the rest of the night, didn't look at each other.

Then Akane remembered. "Miroku-kun, truth or dare?"

Miroku smiled and said, "Dare."

"I dare you to wear one of Kagome's bras for the rest of the night."

Miroku looked sick. Inu Yasha cracked up in laughter.

Kagome giggled and got one of her bras. Black lace. Miroku looked like he was going to die. 

"Go put it on in the bathroom, Miroku," said Akane, laughing like crazy.

Miroku came out wearing a big frown. Everyone looked at him, and blew up laughing.

"Okay. Sango, truth or dare?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You guys probably hate me for the beginning of the story, but it was all planned work! How did you like this chapter? You can tell me by clicking that little button at the end of the page. Review, review! And by the way, can anyone tell me how I can get Anonymous reviews? Please? I'll write more when I get 53 reviews!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Inu Yasha and Ranma are both really cute (Sesshoumaru, he's a major hunk! *drools*), but sadly, I don't own them.

Camp of the Chaotics 

**Chapter 10**

Author's Note:

I finally reached the 50 reviews line! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YAY! SO HAPPY FOR ME! Okay, don't read that. I was crazy, now I'm sane. HEHEHEHEHEHEHE! Ignore that, too. I'm just happy! Thank you so much everyone! *worships all you wonderful reviewers* Anyways, here's the next chapter to this crazy fan fiction. If I'm stealing the truth or dare thing at all, I'm really sorry. I was just feeling crazy (read the story, Inu Yasha Bloopers. It's so funny!) and a little high on cotton candy (my wonderful, nice, bratty, snotbrained, idiotic cousin went to the circus [I was too busy writing chapter 9] and brought it for me). The next chapter, enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay Sango, truth or dare?" asked a frowning Miroku.

"Truth," she said as she smiled. Choosing dare would mean dying in pervert hell.

"Why did you make us play this game?"

Sango looked surprised, then said, "So I can get Akane and Ranma and Kagome and Inu Yasha together."

Akane and Ranma looked ready to kill, while Inu Yasha and Kagome blushed.

"My turn! Kagome-chan! Truth or dare?" said Sango with a very wicked grin.

Kagome decided to take a risk and said, "Dare, but if it's really bad, I'm killing you!"

Sango's smile was huge! "Kagome, I dare you to spend 20 minutes in the closet with Inu Yasha!"

Kagome got up, walked over to Sango, and whispered into her ear, "Sango, Miroku's really gonna like your next dare!"

Sango gulped, but quickly recovered. "Are you going to do it?"

Kagome blushed. _'Why does she always do this to me? Inu Yasha is going to kill me!' _"I'll do it."

Miroku forgot his situation, and cracked up. "Inu Yasha, are you going to show her a good time?"

"DIE MIROKU! YOU ARE SO DEAD! I WILL MAKE SURE YOU DIE A LONG, PAINFUL DEATH," Inu Yasha yelled as he blushed like a cherry. 

Kagome went to her bag, and started looking for something. She pulled out a very large carving knife. "Miroku! I'm going to make sure you never help have any children!" she yelled.

Miroku screamed like a woman (or like Ranma when he sees a cat). "Please don't hurt me! PLEASE!"

"Kagome, would you like some oden?" said Sango, remembering her friend's weakness.

"Oden!" said Kagome in a very dreamy voice.

"Give me my oden! Oden! Oden! Oden, my love!" she said in a sing-song voice.

"Akane, do you think you can find the oden in her pack?" asked Sango.

"Yeah, I'll try," replied Akane.

"Oden! I'm gonna have oden! Yay! Lots of oden!" Kagome said.

Inu Yasha, Miroku, and Ranma looked very scared. 

"Oden! I found it!" Akane yelled.

Kagome grabbed the oden and started eating it, all the while saying 'I love you, oden.'

When she finished, Sango said, "In the closet you go Kagome!"

Kagome gulped and asked, "Do I have to? Can I have oden afterwards?" 

"Yes, now go!" said Sango, giving Kagome a push towards the closet.

The guys shoved Inu Yasha towards Kagome.

"Now be good, you two!" yelled Miroku.

They slammed the door shut and pressed their ears to the door.

"Oh yeah, Inu Yasha! That's the way to do it! You're so good!" they heard Kagome moan. They gave each other stares.

"What are you talking about, Kagome! Higher, higher!" Inu Yasha said.

They crew outside heard more comments like this. When the 20 minutes were up, they opened the door…to find Inu Yasha and Kagome giving each other massages! Everyone falls anime style. (What'd you think they were doing? Sickos!)

"What? It's 20 minutes already?" asked Kagome. 

"You are really good, Kagome!" said Inu Yasha, smiling.

Kagome blushed. "Thanks, Inu Yasha-kun."

Kagome pulled Sango from the floor with one wicked, wicked grin. "Sango honey, dare…or dare? You don't have a choice,"

Sango looks very little. She gets up and says, "I have some homework to do. See you later!"

Kagome pulls the back of her shirt. "Sango, I dare you to give Miroku a lap dance for 10 minutes!"

Miroku grins and suddenly looks like he's going to explode. 

Sango very nearly faints. "Do I have to? Kagome, you're my bestest friend!"

"Yes you do. See what you made me do! Although I really liked Inu Yasha's massage, hehe. (said in a very small voice, hence the type) You're not getting away with it!"

Miroku howls with glee. "Lady Kagome, you are truly an oasis in the desert, a snow day before a huge test, a,"

"Shut up, Miroku, I'm not doing this for you. It's for Sango!" Kagome interrupts. "Do it Sango."

Having no choice, Sango did her dare. In the middle of it, Miroku yelled, "Hey, Inu Yasha, don't you wish Kagome was doing this to you?" Inu Yasha and Kagome blush. 

When Sango was done, she started smacking Miroku in the face. SMACK! SMACK!

"What did I do?" said a whining Miroku.

"What do you think, hentai?" answered Sango.

"Good, you did it Sango!" said a very happy Kagome.

Sango then asked Ranma, "Truth or dare, Ranma?"

Ranma, not trusting Sango, said, "Truth."

"What did you think of your kiss with Akane?" Sango asked happily.

Ranma blushed (lots of blushed, hai? These characters are lucky I didn't make them play Seven Minutes in Heaven! *Everyone but Miroku walks over to totally-wicked and smacks her on the head. What'd they do that for?*)

"Well, um, she is a, um, good kisser…I um, liked it, better than Shampoo's kisses," he said. 

Akane blushed and, being high on laughter, asks, "You wanna do it again sometimes?" 

Ranma goes crazy and starts banging his head on the wall, almost collapsing it.

"Good one, Akane!" says Kagome as she and Sango high five her.

"Ranma, man, are you okay?" asks Inu Yasha. "Don't let feminine charms faze you."

Kagome hears and walks over to him. Reaching up to stroke his cheek, in a chillingly nice and seductive voice, she asks, "What do you mean, Inu baby?" A smile lights her face.

"Um, I-I m-mean n-n-nothing, K-Kagome," said Inu Yasha, slurring his words.

Ranma looks almost sheepish. Hitting Inu Yasha's head, he said, "Feminine charms don't faze you, eh?"

Kagome stops and goes over to the girls, where they laugh like crazy. Inu Yasha breaks from his "daze".

"Feh!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally done with chappy. Thanks to KawaiiFryingPanChick, foureyedbookworm, and narcoleptic shishkabob. You guys are the greatest! I now too tired to type more. Won't continue until get 61 reviews. Hope you like the chapter…*snores* Luv ya all!      


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I own nothing 'cept the stuff in my room and the stuff I throw around the house, understand? If I owned Inu Yasha and Ranma, I'd be rich and owning the world's biggest bar of chocolate *drools*. 

Camp of the Chaotics Chapter 11 

Author's Note:

Hi all! Sorry I didn't update faster, but I got another flame! Yet another person was pissed off at me for writing a story that sounds like Chaos at Camp This chapter is dedicated to KawaiiFryingPanChick, since we've been friends for like, a very long time, and she's the best (review Julia, do it or die *starts taking out her favorite thing in the world, other than chocolate, of course, a nice, sharp, big axe*)! I accept anonymous reviews, now, so read, review, and enjoy!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kagome, that was a good one!" says Akane, in between laughs. 

"Yeah, Inu Yasha-kun looked like he was dying of embarrassment!" Sango said, cracking up as well.

Inu Yasha now looks like he's ready to kill something. "Well, it's getting late, so I'm going back to our cabin. See ya tomorrow!"

Ranma and Miroku nodded and followed him.

After about a minute, bouts maniacal laughter is heard from outside. "I guess someone saw Miroku!" said Kagome.

The girls started laughing again, remembering the man's harassing dare. Then they remembered the dares they had to do. Akane, Sango, and Kagome started laughing and talking about them. 

"You know, girls, we should do that tomorrow. Teasing them with 'feminine charms'!" Kagome says, doing the quotation mark signs with her fingers.

"Yeah! They just might fall of a cliff in embarrassment!" Sango says. "I wouldn't mind seeing Miroku fall!"

"I can finally pay Ranma back for all the times he was a jerk!" Akane exclaims, happy at last.

"All right! We'll do it!" Kagome yells, high fiving everyone.

In the guys cabin...

"I can't believe that they made fools of us!" growled Inu Yasha.

"At least you didn't have to wear a bra out in public!" hisses Miroku. "My reputation will be ruined!"

"Um, Miroku, your reputation is already ruined!" Inu Yasha said, in his normal voice.

Ranma sits in a corner tending his swollen head. Muttering under his breath, he said, "Akane, if it's the last thing I do, I'll get you back!"

Inu Yasha suddenly got an idea. (Seriously, you could almost see the light bulb light up!) "Here, guys, come over here. I think I know how to pay them back!" 

"What?" both guys ask.

The next day...

Sango and Akane have already woken up. Sango is wearing a pair of black denim pants and a white t-shirt that said, "Come On Over!" in silver letters. Akane was wearing pair of blue jeans (I swear the girl never wears jeans) and a blue t-shirt that had a rhinestone heart on it. They both had tennis shoes on. Their backpacks, one blue and one black, ready for the hike later along with some boots, were on their beds.

"Wake up, Kagome," yelled Sango. She knew how hard Kagome was to wake sometimes.

Kagome flipped over to the other side.

"Kagome, we're going to be late!" cried Akane.

Kagome hide under her covers. 

"Kagome, I have oden!" said Sango in a soft voice.

Kagome jolts and says, "Where's my oden?"

"Right here," Sango pulls out the pack. "You eat, then get dressed, okay?"

"Okay. Give it to me!"

Kagome eats like a wild animal. "All done!" she yells. She then got up, and grabbed a pair of gray jeans (the only reason there are all wearing jeans is because hiking without them is like bungee jumping without the elastic rope thing tied to your ankles. Ouch!) and a blue t-shirt that highlighted her gray-blue eyes. Then she threw her gray backpack (just slightly bigger then Sango's and Akane) onto her bed. She found her hiking boots and threw them on, too. Running to the bathroom, she toke a quick shower and then put on the clothes. Then she put on some light makeup (a little foundation, a bit of mascara, some lip gloss) and brushed her raven black hair, then her teeth. "Okay! Ready to go!" she said to her friends.

Sango and Akane were amazed at how fast she was. Sango recovered first and said, "Okay Kagome! Let's go!"

Together they ran to the mess hall.

In the guys cabin...

Everything was a mess. Magazines were thrown around the room. Chip bags were littering the floor. Clothes were hanging everywhere. Guys were snoring on their beds. Clock reading 8:51. This all equals: Guys being late to breakfast and trying to remember what happened last night, causing major blushes. 

To Shampoo, Kadachi, Kikyo, and Kagura's cabin...

They had spent the whole night trying to think of a plan on how to get rid of Kagome and Akane. Kagura was drooling over Kouga and had heard from   
Kikyo that he was drooling over Kagome secretly. Kikyo (I'm making her slutty, bi*chy, a gossip, and a cheerleader) had found out that "her" Inu baby was going to hike that day, along with Ranma and the rest of the "motley" crew. They had convinced Keade that they too wanted to go hiking.

Everyone had woken up in cabin 3. Kikyo was wearing a very tight halter, a pair of shorts (I hate this little bi*tch. I'm going to make her die as much as I can!), short enough that she could have been taken for a prostitute, and a pair of tight, black, pleather (plastic leather, if you don't know) boots. Shampoo was wearing her colorful Chinese clothes. Kadachi was a leotard top and a pair of dark blue jeans. Kagura (I have never seen this girl, so I'm throwing together some clothes for her) was wearing a pale yellow shirt with a pair of khaki pants. 

Kagura toke one look at Kikyo and asked, "Um, Kikyo? Don't you think it's a little cold to be wearing that?" _'She needs to learn that looking like a prostitute is NOT a good thing!'_

"Of course not! Do you think Inu Yasha will like it?" she asked, twirling around.

"I don't know Kikyo, why don't you ask him later?" Kagura answered, knowing that he wouldn't but she wanted to be on Kikyo's good side. 

"You hurry up! Must see Ranma now! You make us late!" yelled Shampoo.

"All right, all right!" Kikyo yelled.

Quick Author's Note:

You might be asking why Ukyo isn't in the cabin. Remember her cart? She sets up a tent (like Ryoga) and sleeps in there, so even though she was assigned to a cabin, she doesn't live in it. Just wanted to clear that up.

"Let's go! I have to see my Ranma darling!" Kadachi says, rushing outside.

"No! Not your! Ranma is Shampoo husband!" said Shampoo.

"We can find that out later! Come on, we need to go!" yelled Kikyo, wanting to find Inu Yasha.

The fighting girls gave her death stares, but they ran to the mess hall anyways. 

In cabin 1...

Kuno is outside practicing with his sword. As always, he was imaging the joyful faces of Kagome, the Pigtailed Girl, and Akane after he defeated/killed Ranma and Inu Yasha. _'I shall make you mine!'_ he thought.

Mousse was walking around looking for his glasses, since he lost them.

Naraku and Kouga were sitting in the cabin, whispering in the corner.

"So you like that Kagome girl. Well, after we make Kikyo mine, you can have her," said Naraku when he heard about Kouga's secret crush.

"Thank you, boss," replied Kouga, now knowing he could start calling Kagome _his_ woman now. If Naraku wanted something, he got it. After all, he was the son of a multi-millionaire and had his own gang.

Author being really talkative:

Just a quick, crazy idea. Should I make the whole gang play stripe poker late? Man, I know that Inu Yasha and Ranma are going to be real buff! *starts drooling like crazy* Hehe! 

Mess hall...

Kagome, Sango, and Akane are at a table starting to eat, when Inu Yasha, Miroku, and Ranma rush in. (I do not fell like describing guy clothes because it's boring...) 

Miroku, rushing ahead as usual, ran up to the girls. All three of them grabbed a mallet from thin air and held them up, without looking up from breakfast. Miroku stayed where he was, but it didn't stop him from saying this, "Hi, Sango baby! I know that you enjoyed what you did last night!"

Sango looked up. "Kagome-chan, can I borrow your large carving knife?" she asked sweetly.

"Sure, Sango! Just make sure you use it properly," returned Kagome, smirking and finding her knife from the invisible anime weapon world!

"N-never m-mind, S-s-sango-sama. I-I j-just said t-that I k-know that y-you liked d-d-daring p-people..." Miroku nervously trailed on.

"Well, Kagome, do you mind if I keep this for a while?" Sango asked. "I don't seem to need it just now."

Understanding perfectly, Kagome said, "Sure! That's fine. I have a couple more anyways!"

Ranma and Akane suddenly caught each other's gazes. They both blushed, and looked away.

_'I really hope that he's not mad at me for yesterday!' _thought Akane.

_'She didn't look like she wanted to kill me. Maybe it's safe to say something.'_ Ranma thought, looking around for a place to hide in case he was wrong.

Suddenly, the door banged open, and in walked Kikyo. "Inu Yasha baby, where are you?"

Miroku looked ready to crack up at Inu Yasha's face, who was staring at her like she was the very gate of hell.

"Guys, who is that?" asked Kagome, wondering who the slut was. 

"Kagome, that's Kikyo, the girl we told you about yesterday. I heard from Ranma that she's in love with Inu Yasha-kun and has been stalking him," said Akane. She didn't like her. 

"Does Inu Yasha like her?" asked Kagome, staring down so her blush wouldn't show.

"Um, hi Kikyo. How are you! Well, I'm going to get some food, so, bye!" said Inu Yasha, trying to get as far away from Kikyo as he could.

"Kagome, what do you think?" asked Sango, hearing Akane and Kagome's conversation.

"I guess no," said Kagome. In her mind, she was sighing with relief. _'Do I like him? Why am I happy that he doesn't like her?'_ she asked herself.

"Wait, Inu baby! I'll go with you!" Kikyo yelled, rushing after him.

"NO!" he yelled, a bit too loud. "I mean, no. I can go myself," he said, in a softer tone.

"Well, alright, but I'll be waiting for you!" Kikyo said, a bit disappointed, but sounding happy nontheless. 

"Okay, bye, bye! See ya!" he yelled as he hid behind a chair.

------------------------------------------------------- I really have to go, so I'll write more later. I won't be able to update as often, because school started, so please don't be mad. Um, review and thanks to everyone! 


	12. Thanks to All!

Just Thanks!

This isn't a real chapter, but rather a thank you chapter. I feel so bad because all my author friends always thank their reviews, and I just say thanks and don't respond. Well, here's to everyone!

KFPC: Thank you so much for being so nice and supportive. You must e-mail me! I love your reviews! Keep it up (and give me Tamahome!)!

foureyedbookworm: You are the best Siyi! Thank you so much for liking my story and helping me not wallow in self-pity when I'm sad and get flames! I love your story, too! 

DemonBlade: I love your reviews and hating Kikyo! Thank you so much for reading!

Anonymous: Thank you for reviewing and liking this story! You are the best!

Julia-Tears: I never stalk people with knifes… I STALK THEM WITH AXES! Okay, ignore that. I'm crazy and love your reviews! Thank you so much for liking my terrible attempts at writing.

Lina-Li: Thank you for reviewing my story! You're are so great for saying it was good!

Chickittychick: Thank you for reviewing so many times! You the greatest! Fluffy-baby will come in…soon. You shall see! Rin and Shippo (did I spell that right?) will too!

narcoleptic shishkabob: Thank you for loving this story and understanding the pain of people accusing you when you did nothing wrong! You are the best friend! Please e-mail me!

LunaKit: I love oden, too! It's really yummy! I enjoyed reading your review! Continue it!

Lyn/Lin: I love your new story! It's so good and you must continue it! I love your reviews! They make me feel all warm and good inside!

Flameraven: You are the best! I love your reviews and ideas! I love getting ideas from people! Keep reviewing me!

animeangel: I'm glad you like my story! Thank you!

Wizardess Gal: I update as often as I can! Thank you for reviewing!

kawaiililshippo: I am so sorry for never e-mailing you! I forget a lot, so I'll explain. There are bunk beds because I wanted Akane, Kagome, and Sango in a cabin together. If I had put anyone there, I would have the hardest time choosing who! You get? Thank you for asking a question!

sunflowerobi: I thank you for reviewing! Love your comments! They are funny! Keep it coming!

Chibi Shi-chan: I love Ranma cross-overs, too! There aren't that many really good ones there, though. Thank you for reviewing!

Naatz: Thanks for pointing out the anonymous problem! I got it fixed! Thanks!

Sesshoumaru: Thank you for liking my story!

Erie Maxwell: Thanks for reviewing! You're great!

LilFoxGirl: I'm so, so sorry for being messed up and making everything terrible! Thank you for pointing my problem out and correcting me! You are a really good writer and I really loved Chaos at Camp!

Ryu Youkai: Thank you for being my FIRST reviewer! It's the best thing anyone could have given me! 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay! All done with thanks! I feel better now! Chapter 12 is going to be out very soon (maybe tomorrow!). If I forgot you and you didn't flame me, review and tell me! I am really sorry if I do! 


	13. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha and Ranma, but I do own my cat's fluffy tail! HEHE!

****

Camp of the Chaotics

Chapter 12

Author's Note:

What's up? I have not written in like, a week! That's terrible, but stupid high school and dumb teachers and boring homework just takes up all my time (not to mention a hint of writer's block [NOOOOOOOOO] that's stumping me)! Thank you all for reviewing! 100 reviews…Wow! I didn't think that anyone would like this story at all at the beginning! A special thanks to Itadakimasu, who reviewed EVERY SINGLE CHAPTER! This is for you! As always, please review! It keeps me going! Looking for more! *crawls on the ground looking for reviews* 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

__

'He got away again! What's it take to get him!' thought a very angry Kikyo. Seeing that everyone was staring at her, she snapped, "Well, what are you looking at?! Get to your own beeswax!"

Kagome stared, shocked at the immediate change in the girl. She looked at Sango and Akane. "Did she just turn into a psycho witch?"

Akane and Sango nodded. "No wonder Inu Yasha never liked her!" said Sango. 

"Well, lovely ladies. Seems you've met evil Kikyo!" said Miroku, suddenly appearing.

"Don't you dare touch me, Miroku," said Sango, glaring at him. "Anyway, now that we got that clear, what more do you know about Kikyo?" 

"Well…" Miroku said, testing Sango's patience. Sango started reaching behind her back. "Okay, okay! She, as you know, stalks Inu Yasha. She is pure evil! She follows Inu Yasha everywhere, not to mention the boys' locker room, and she thinks that Inu Yasha _likes_ her! She's a cheerleader, too, not to mention being the top of our district in archery."

"Really?!" said Sango. "Hey, Kagome, aren't you the top of our district, too?" 

"Well, yeah, but I've never heard of her!" said Kagome uncertainly. 

"Well, Kagome-chan, how about-" Miroku is interrupted by Inu Yasha, who was crawling on the floor. "Well, Inu Yasha! What are you doing here?"

"Shut up! I need to stay away from that bi*ch!" Inu Yasha hissed.

"Oh, okay," said a confused Miroku.

"Inu Yasha, how'd you get into this mess?" asked Akane.

"Well, it's a very long story…" 

~ Flashback

We see Inu Yasha practicing with his sword (I forget how to spell it, so yeah…) by himself. Kikyo walks into the picture.

Looking at him, she asked, "Can you please tell me where the archery targets are?" Her thoughts were going to, _'Wow! He is so hot! And with my looks, he'll be mine!'_

Inu Yasha stops for a second and looks at her. _'Damn! What's up with girls today! Why can they leave me ALONE!' _Not looking at her, he said, "I don't know, wrench! Leave me alone!"

Kikyo's eyes fill up with fake tears (she's so evil that she really never cries for real). "So you hate me, too?! I'm new here and I don't know anything and everyone hates me! WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" she howls.

Inu Yasha immediately wished he hadn't said that. "N-no! I don't hate you! Will you stop crying?!" 

Kikyo stops and says, "You don't?!"

"No!"

"Okay then!" says the happy Kikyo, who, of course has forgotten everything about archery. She leaps away.

__

'Ha! Fooled from a child's trick! He sure is dumb, but his good looks make up for it! He'll be MINE!'

Author's Note: Nobody hears Kikyo's thoughts, so don't get confused.

End of Flashback ~

"So after that, she started following you everywhere?" asked Ranma, who had gotten here at the beginning of the flashback.

"Yeah. Her and the rest of the mob that follow me around," Inu Yasha says miserably.

"What mob?" asked Kagome.

"You know, his fan club!" Miroku says.

"Oh…" Kagome says. Everyone can tell she's a little mad and suspicious.

"I'm not interested in any of them!" Inu Yasha says angrily.

"Well, that's what they all say," Akane says, looking at Ranma.

"WHAT?!" Ranma yells. "I told you! I don't like any of them!"

"Well…" Akane looks a little mad.

"AKANE!" 

"Okay, okay! You don't like any of your lovers, fiancées, girlfriends…" Akane trails on.

"You want me to prove it?!" asks Ranma.

"Sure! Do what you want!" retorts Akane.

"Fine! I will!" Ranma says. He walks over to her and kisses her. Everyone stares and gasps.

Akane's mine was going crazy by now. _'Wow, his lips are soft! Hey! What am I thinking! Ranma doesn't like me! He likes Ukyo, or Shampoo, or maybe even Kodachi! What should I do?! Should I push him away? Or kick him to Tokyo? Man, he's hot! Where did that thought come from?! Ahhhhhh!'_

Ranma was going ballistic. _'What the hell am I doing! She is so going to kill me! Why am I doing this?! Damn she's a good kisser! I'm going crazy here!'_

"Don't they make such a cute couple?" Kagome whispers to Inu Yasha. Inu baby here is dreaming. _'Yeah, they are a cute couple. Dammit! I wish I was the one kissing!'_

Inu Yasha's lil' voice comes in. _'So! Who do you want to kiss? Kagome?_

'Well, yeah. I mean, shut up!' Inu Yasha says, now having a mind battle with himself.

Lil' voice, _'Sorry, really can't! Hehe! You like Kagome!'_

Pissed Inu Yasha, _'I swear, I'm gonna beat the living shit out of you!'_

'Suuuure! Beat the living shit out of yourself! Hehe! Gotta go!' 

Kagome's voice shakes him out of his daydreams. "Inu Yasha? Are you okay?"

Inu Yasha shakes his head and says, "Yeah, I'm fine."

Just then, Ranma and Akane break out of the kiss.

"Do you see now, Akane?" Ranma asks, his hand cupped under her chin.

Akane's eyes fill up with tears, and she runs out of the mess hall.

Ranma: ……

"Ranma, Sango and I are going after Akane, so don't worry, okay?" Kagome says, a little worried about Akane. "C'mon Sango!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the back of the girl's cabin ~

Akane is punching and kicking a dummy of Ranma. _'That JERK! The nerve of him! Why does he always play with my heart like this? That JERK, THAT JERK, THAT JERK!'_

Kagome and Sango walk out back. Sango is the first to speak up. "Akane-chan, are you okay?"

"I'm fine" Akane replies with anger in her voice.

"Akane, don't you like Ranma?" Kagome asks.

"NO! He's selfish, a jerk, a jacka**, stupid, stubborn-" Akane is interrupted by Sango.

"So you mean that you like him, but you're mad because he has a fan club giggling after him, right?"

"NO!" said a blushing Akane.

"YEEAAHH…" says Kagome.

"But I don't!" Akane said as she pouted.

"Look Akane, we didn't come to argue about whether or not you like Ranma, okay? It's about this: Ranma likes you, and you like him," Akane pouts again, as Sango continues. "You don't have to admit it, but it's soooooooo obvious, 'kay? It's time you got the show on the road!"

Akane looked at them with a blank look on her face. "What?"

Kagome screamed, "GO OUT WITH RANMA! YOU GUYS ARE PERFECT FOR EACH OTHER!" She then gasped for air and said, "Do you want breakfast?"

Sango and Akane sweat drop.

"So, let's go! I'm starving!" said a very hungry Kagome.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the mess hall, right after Kagome and Sango left…

Miroku walks up to Ranma. "Dude, it's okay. I mean, there's always the other girls that'll keep you 'company'" said Miroku as he did the finger thing for "company".

Inu Yasha walks up to Miroku and smacks him on the head.

"What was that for?" said poor Miroku, nursing his head.

"What do you think?" asked Inu Yasha, glaring at the pitiful monk. Then, turning to Ranma, he said, "Don't feel bad, man. She'll come around. We all know she likes you!"

Ranma looked terrible. In his head, a terrible mind battle was going on: whether or not to ask Akane to forgive him, to like him, or just to stay put! _'I didn't do anything wrong, did I? What is she going to do? Where is she? Why did she leave! I just don't understand!'_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The girls are back in the mess hall, present time…

Kagome looks starved. "Hey, when are we going to eat? Come on! Aren't you guys hungry?"

Inu Yasha decides to take a risk. "Hey Kagome! Are you always a glutton?"

Kagome glares at him. "Shut up Inu Yasha, you'd be starving, too if you just screamed bloody murder!"

Inu Yasha looks sideways to Sango. "She screamed bloody murder?"

"No, but you will if you keep her hungry too long," Sango answered.

"I'm going to eat!" said Kagome, and left the group.

As she waited in line, Kagome saw a guy come up to her. (Guess WHO! No really, is it Kouga, Sesshoumaru, or Naraku?) As he came closer, Kagome saw that he was really HOT! Tall, handsome, and with a rather cold expression on his face. He then smiled and offered his hand.

"Hi! My name is…Kouga! What's yours?" Kouga asked, his cold expression instantly a happy one.

"Hi, my name is Kagome. It's really nice to meet you!" Kagome answered, taking his hand and smiling back.

"I really like you, so you can be my woman!" Kouga said.

"What?" asked Kagome, confused.

Inu Yasha had come up after Kagome to get breakfast, and heard everything. Looking like he was about to rip Kouga to shreds, he stayed as quiet as he could to listen to them.

"I said, you can be my woman! We can go out!" Kouga happily said.

"Um, Kouga-kun, don't you think we're taking things a little too fast?" Kagome said, still with a hint of confusion in her voice.

We see Inu Yasha with lightning in the background. Had she just said Kouga-KUN?! Why wasn't she killing him right now?! _'GRRRRRRRR! That Kagome! What the hell is she thinking?'_

'Well, if you say so… See you around! I'll wait for you if you decide to change your mind!" said the disappointed Kouga. He turned to go. "See ya!"

"Well, he was nice," said Kagome, talking to no one in particular.

Inu Yasha walked out and went next to Kagome. "So, wo was that guy?" he asked as if he hadn't heard anything.

"Oh, his name is Kouga. He seems really nice," Kagome answered. _'Well, if Inu Yasha doesn't go out with me, why wait for him? It would be better to get him jealous after all!'_

"What were you guys talking about?" Inu Yasha asked again, persistant.

"Well, nothing really…" said Kagome, stubborn about not telling him.

"And nothing means…"

"Nothing!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After all their activities for the morning, hiking time!

"Aren't we supposed to meet Kaede right here?" asked Akane, standing at the edge of the forest with the rest of the gang.

"Yeah, but it seems that she's late!" answered Sango, checking her watch.

Right just then, Keade appeared with two young men and a little girl and boy. As she walked closer, they saw that she had a limp.

"Hi, everyone! This is Sesshoumaru, Jaken, Rin, and Shippo. Rin and Shippo is niece and nephew. I twisted my foot yesterday, so I can't hike. Instead, Sesshoumaru and Jaken are taking you!" she said as she pointed to certain people as she talked.

When Inu Yasha had heard Sesshoumaru's name, he instantly turned around. "Sesshoumaru, what the hell are you doing here?" he asked his hated half brother.

"You know each other?" Keade asked.

Sesshoumaru looked cold and expressionless as he said, "Oh yes. We're half brothers. So how are you, Inu Yasha?"

"Inu Yasha, you have a half brother?" Miroku asked, questionable. "Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"Let's just say that we're sworn enemies," said Inu Yasha with a hateful expression on his face.

"So fool, you still have the Tetsusaiga, I see," Sesshoumaru said, looking at Inu Yasha's side, where the sword was.

"Yes I do," Inu Yasha hissed. "Do you have a problem with it?"

"It's such a pity that just a magnificent sword like that has to fight in _your _hands," Sesshoumaru said cooly, his face still as expressionless and hard.

"Shut up!" Inu Yasha yelled, unable to contain his anger.

"You guys! Stop fighting!" Kagome screamed, over both of them. "Can't we just GO hiking and forget stories of swords and crap?"

"Well, she does have a point," Miroku says to Sango, who nods.

"So, Inu Yasha, got yourself a new wrench, huh?" Sesshoumaru said, glancing at Kagome, who shivers under his glare.

"Keep her out of this, Sesshoumaru," Inu Yasha said, trying hard not to blush.

"Why should I?" Sesshoumaru asked, well aware that Inu Yasha was about to kill him.

"All right, boys! I'm old and I can't take the stress, SO SHUT UP AND GROW UP, AND GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE! I PAYED YOU, SESSHOUMARU, TO TEEN-SIT, AND YOU ACT MORE IMMATURE! INU YASHA, YOU BETTER BEHAVE!" Keade finally yelled, really pissed that she was missing her massage with a guy who looked like he was from Bay Watch.

Inu Yasha and Sesshoumaru whimper with fear. (Poor things! I'll "comfort" them! I'm kidding! *Inu and Sess fans trample TW in mad rampage*)

Sesshoumaru was the first to snap out of being screamed at by Keade. "Fine. Come on _children_! Let's _go!_" he said mockingly. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hiya! How was the chapter? It's bad, I know…Oh yeah, before I forget, the comments to all your wonderful reviews are down there! Don't forget to review, or I won't write the next chapter, which should be up next week!

Itadakimasu- What's up? Thank you for reviewing ALL my chapters! Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU! I'm updating as fast as I can!

Sasali the Snowgirl- This *pants* is the *huff* new chapter! Thank *gasps* you for reviewing. *collapses on the floor*

narcoleptic shishkabob- It's okay that you didn't review! Thank you for reviewing now! E-mail me when you have the time! I'm really busy, too, so I might not be able to teach you Chinese for some time! Sorry!

DemonBlade- How'd you like the new chapter? Thanks for the review!

Rain- Thank you for reviewing! I'm so glad someone doesn't think that I didn't copy, and you're so write that this is different! If someone checks, they can see that there are a lot of camp stories! Shouldn't my flamers flame THEM? Thank you for liking my story and telling me about hammerspace!

Julia-Tears- I love herbal tea! A lot of caffeine is good for us! Thanks for the review!

Lyn/Lin- Writing as much as I can! Thanks!

Flameraven- Hey! I don't have any brothers, to mention any that go to camp. All I know is that at my summer camp, the guys wreck the cabins in a day. Anyways, Fluffy-chan is here! Everyone else will be, too HEHE! Thanks for the long review! I love long reviews!

realkittyhanyou- I agree! KIKYO NEEDS TO DIE AND DROWN SOMEWHERE! She and Kouga AREN'T going to be together in this one, since I'm gonna make she and Naraku a couple! Then they will DIE! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

KFPC- What's up? I will advertise for your club! Give me Tamahome now! Save some killing for ME!

Tatsu- Your review is *sniff* so touching! Thank you so much for the support! It's so needed! I wish everyone liked my story as much as you! Because of it, you get Kouga-chama (I love this word now!) for an hour, or at least until I have to give Fuffy-chama back, which is when Rumi comes to. (Read the first of KawaiiFryingPanChick's review; you'll get it…I think it's on page 4 or 5.)

Sunflowerobi- I love your stories! You HAVE to continue them! Thanks for the review!

Evil Demon- I'm glad you like this story! I'm continuing!

AND TO THE 100TH REVIEWER, SUKARA!- THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU! YOU'RE THE 100TH REVIEWER! IT MAKES ME FEEL GREAT TO KNOW I HAVE A NEW REVIEWER, NOT TO MENTION YOU MAKING THE 100TH REVIEW! 


	14. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha or Ranma, sad, ain't it?

****

Camp of the Chaotics

Chapter 13

Author's Note:

Wazzup? I got over 100 reviews! Yay!!!!! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Sorry that I made my last chapter confusing! Rin and Shippo are Keade's niece and nephew. Sesshoumaru and Jaken are just here to make money! Did anyone know that on Inu Yasha, the show, Kikyo's voice is also Kasumi's from Ranma's? My BFF KFPC told me! Thank you Julia! Anyway, I heard (I don't have cable *sigh*) that the show really sucks! Is it? Anybody? I've been listening to that song 'Barbie Girl' like, 17 times. 'I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world. Imagination, that is your creation!' Okay, I admit it. The insane asylum kicked me out. They said that I was a hazard to the insane people… Well, I'm still sane enough to tell you _this_ story. So read and review people, trying to get 125!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshoumaru lead Rin, Shippo, and the rest of the crew to the woods.

"Careful, _kids_, we don't want to get hurt now do we?" said Sesshoumaru, sarcasm high in his voice. 

Inu Yasha growled, his temper rising with every word his half brother said. Kagome, seeing how his face was going red, nudged him. "Inu Yasha, calm down! We can't get in trouble unless you want Keade to try to murder your ear-drums again!" she said.

Inu Yasha winced at the memory, and humbly nodded. "All right, but if he smarts again, and insults me, I'm gonna beat the living day lights out of him."

"Hey, Inu Yasha, mind explaining to us what that whole…thing was about?" Akane asked.

"Feh! It's too long. Besides…MIND YOUR OWN FREAKIN BUSINESS!" he yelled.

Miroku appears with his staff. WHACK! "Now, now, Inu Yasha, be nice to ladies!" Inu Yasha's response: @_@

Suddenly, Keade's nephew pops up. Kagome sees him and walks over. Hugging him, she said, "Awwwww! You're SOOOOOOOOO KAWAII! What's you're name?" 

"My name is Shippo and can you stop trying to kill me?" Shippo said.

"AWWWWWWWWW! That is the cutest thing!" Sango said, seeing poor lil' Shippo. Walking over, she asked, "Can I hold him next?"

Kagome gets insane and squeezes poor Shippo even harder. "NO! NEVER! I'MA GONNA KEEP HIM FOREVERS AND FOREVERS! I'll share later." 

Sango smiles. "Okay!"

Suddenly a little girl turns up. "There you are Shippo! I was wondering where you ran off and got hugged again!"

"Rin! Help…me…PLEASE! I…can't…breathe!" Shippo gasps.

"Oops! Sorry Shippo-chan!" Kagome says, FINALLY realizing her mistake, and releasing him. "Anyway, aren't you Keade's nephew? Why are you here?"

"I'm here 'cause Rin here decided that it would be 'fun', but so far all that was fun was watching Sesshoumaru and that guy over there fight!" Shippo answered.

"You mean Inu Yasha?" Sango asked.

"Yup!" Rin said. "Why is he so mad at Fluffy-sama?" 

"FLUFFY-SAMA?!" Inu Yasha said, walking over. "YOU CALL HIM FLUFFY? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He started insanely laughing, doubling over and getting strange looks from everyone, which included my Fluffy-sama himself!

"What's so funny, fool?" he asked, walking over to Inu Yasha. 

"HAHAHAHAHA! FLUFFY-SAMA? HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Sesshoumaru looked furious. "Rin?! You told him?"

"Yes, Fluffy-sama," she replied, head down.

"How many times have I told you not to call me that in public?"

"One hundred fifty-three times."

"And what does 'Don't call me that in public' mean?"

"Not calling you that in public…" by now Rin was looking like that world had some to an end and all the chocolate was gone (*sob*).

"Good! Now do it!" Sesshoumaru said.

Inu Yasha, meanwhile, was dying of laughter. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! WILL YOU LISTEN TO THAT? HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! FLUFFY-SAMA!" 

"Inu Yasha! Stop it!" Kagome said, popping him on the head. "It's not _that_ funny! Is it?"

"Oh, yes it is! HAHAHAHA! He's been hiding a terrible HAHAHAHAHA secret! He adores fluffy things! HAHAHAHA when we were young, he had a 'Fluffy thing collection!' HAHAHAHAHA!" Our poor Inu Yasha passed out.

"Inu Yasha? INU YASHA!" Kagome yelled.

"Um, Kagome, I think he passed out!" Sango said.

"He did?" 

"So the worthless thing passed out? He was always too weak, anyway," Sesshoumaru said, coldness sharp in his voice.

"Shut up, _Fluffy_! Just couldn't breathe for a second!" Inu Yasha said energetically.

"Um, shouldn't we like, go?" asked Sango.

"Oh, yeah!" Sesshoumaru remembered (FINALLY!). "Rin, come on!"

They passed a whole load of trees (Inu Yasha had gotten up and was walking). Suddenly, they heard a load BOOM. Looking around themselves in question, the saw a giant koala with a baby on it's back. Seeing a faint glint, Ranma gave a cheer. "It's part of the Shikon Jewel around the bay koala's neck! I'll get it!" Jumping up and landing on the baby koala's neck, he grabbed the HUGE Shikon fragment. 

Kagome cheered, which caused Inu Yasha to get all mad (HEHEHE!) and jealous.

Ranma beamed and looked toward Akane, who looked happy for a second then, then, noticing him, turned away. Ranma quickly lost his happiness. Sighing with disappointment, he jumped off the koala. There, Kadachi, Shampoo, and Ukyo, all tried to hug him met him.

"Ran-chan, you did great!" called Ukyo.

"Ai ren! Shampoo so glad you make it!" Shampoo cried, throwing her arms around his neck 

"Ranma darling! Are you hurt?" Kadachi yelled, trying to pry Shampoo of Ranma.

Ranma blushed but pushed Shampoo off and said, "Thanks…" He then walked over to Akane and softly said, "Hey. Are you still mad at me?"

Akane didn't look at Ranma. "No," she simply.

"If you aren't mad at me, then why won't you look at me?" Ranma asked.

Akane raised her head. "Ranma," she said clearly, looking into his eyes, "I'm not mad at you. I just don't feel like talking to you." After her statement, she walked over to Kagome and Sango.

The instant Akane left, Ranma's fan club ran to him and stated trying to hug him again. Ranma's expression was sad as he watched Akane's retreating back. _'Akane, why can't you understand! I love you!'_

Meanwhile, Kagome was thinking. _'Akane just doesn't seem to that Ranma loves her! I need to come up with something before it's too late!'_

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, really short chapter, I know! I just don't have a lot of time anymore, I mean, with high school and everything! I'll try to update as much as I can! Um, to Tatsu: Thank you for your review! You are the greatest and I really appreciate your support. This chapter is for you! I'll read your story as soon as I have time!

To everyone else: Sorry, but I don't really have time to type responses right now (gotta get that book review done!)! I'll respond next chapter, promise! Thank you all! 


	15. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha or Ranma, blah, blah, blah!

****

Camp of the Chaotic

Chapter 14

Author's Note:

Hi everyone! How ya doing, peps? Okay, I started a new ficcy *gasp*! It's another Ranma and Inu Yasha crossover (I love to write them!). Um, let's just say that Akane gets really mad at Ranma, he goes away and leaves her a note that he's at his cousin Kagome's, but he's not. Then, Kagome's family goes on a trip, leaving her the whole summer alone! It's an okay fic, really, but can't tell you more if I want to give everything away! This fic should be out in a couple of days! Okay! Anyone ever read The Bride's Thief? It's pretty good, but has like a HUGE lemon. Telling you, don't read it if you aren't in the mood for old-fashioned fluff! Enjoy and review!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Snapping out of her daydreams, Kagome looked over to Inu Yasha. He was glaring at Sesshoumaru…again. _'I wonder why? Maybe it's just sibling rivalry. I shouldn't be so nosy!' _she thought. Then she looked over to Akane, who was glaring at Ranma and the girls. "Akane, why are you so mad at Ranma, when everyone can tell that he loves you?"

Akane looked surprised for a moment. "No, he doesn't," she said calmly.

"Akane, how could you not see after all that Sango and I told you? And Ranma, he kissed you, didn't he? And it wasn't a dare! Akane, please!" Kagome said desperately.

"Kagome! I want to believe you! I've loved Ranma for a long time! But every time I think he's going to be nice, he turns on me! And his other fiancées, they want him too! Kagome, I've lost hope on Ramna! I know when I can't have something!" Akane said, despair clear in her voice. She looked on the verge of tears.

Kagome gasped. She didn't know that all this was behind Akane. "Akane! I didn't know… But one thing is for real! Ranma loves you, and he doesn't seem to care about his other fiancées! You have to believe me!" 

Akane wipes her eyes and said, "Kagome… I can't just believe you! I need proof!"

Kagome thought and said back, "I think I have an idea that will prove it to you! Just wait…" 

Meanwhile, Inu Yasha and Sesshoumaru started fighting…again.

"Well, _Fluffy_, looks like you got a lot of baby sitting to do," Inu Yasha said with a smirk, looking at Rin.

"Yeah… I mean, with you, how can anyone manage?" Sesshoumaru spat back.

"Shut up! I mean, you're not so _mature_ either…" Inu Yasha said, venom starting to creep into his voice.

"Well, I'm more mature than you!" 

Kagome sees them and to prevent another Keade blow-up, walks over to them. "Um, guys, I don't think that fighting right now is a good idea…"

"Shut up, wrench!" Sesshoumaru hissed, glaring at Inu Yasha.

"Kagome, stay out of this!" Inu Yasha said, glaring back at Sesshoumaru.

"You guys, why do you have a grudge against each other?" Kagome asked.

"Well, to start it off, let's just say that we don't have the same mothers. Our father was a bastard who had an affair with this one's mother," Sesshoumaru said. 

"Then why are you mad at Inu Yasha? Shouldn't you be mad at your father?" Kagome asked, wondering if it wasn't as obvious to him as it was to herself.

"Well, yes and no. You see, at the time, our father didn't even tell my mother that he was having an affair. I was a happy child, with loving parents. Then, there was a message on the answering machine, saying that Father needed to go to the hospital, that his _mistress_ was in labor, and that he should come immediately. What do you think happened when Mother heard this?" Sesshoumaru asked, looking at Kagome. "Well, she and Father divorced and after all that, Mother still loved him! She became insane, calling for him in her sleep. That's what _he_ did to me." 

Kagome was really surprised for a moment. She had never thought of the situation _this_ way. '_I can't believe that Sesshoumaru suffered through all this pain! No wonder he hates Inu Yasha!'_ "I see…" she said quietly. "I hadn't thought about it that way."

"Of course you hadn't! Nobody has!" Sesshoumaru said, his voice angry again. 

Inu Yasha, who had been quiet, all this time, spoke up. "Well, Sesshoumaru, I couldn't so anything about that, so why are you blaming me!?" 

Miroku, who had been listening to the whole exchange of words, asked, "Hey Inu Yasha? Why do _you_ hate Sesshoumaru?"

Inu Yasha suddenly looked uncomfortable. Sesshoumaru started to grin and said," Aw, little brother! Now that I've thought about it, you've always been mad at me ever since-" 

Inu Yasha cut him off and said, "I hate him because he's always hated me."

"No, that's not it!" Sesshoumaru said teasingly, knowing for sure that Inu Yasha's 'reason to hate him' was the one he was thinking. "I was almost nice to you because you were younger. It's because I cu-"

"NO!" Inu Yasha yelled.

By now everyone was curious about the 'secret'. 

"C'mon Inu Yasha, you can tell us!" Akane said.

"Inu Yasha, it's not like we'll laugh or anything!" Sango said, waving her hand around.

Ranma popped out, and said, "Inu Yasha, it can't be that _bad_! I mean, look at me!"

Inu Yasha sighed, and bent his head in defeat. Sesshoumaru began again." Well, it was a long time ago, when Inu Yasha was five and I was eight. He had taken all my fluffy things out, and started playing with the things in the backyard during my visit to Father's house. He forgot them, and went inside. It rained, and all my poor fluffy things got wet and _shrunk_! I was so mad, I toke his Pookey the Bear and cut his legs off! Guess what a surprise poor lil' Inu Yasha got when he went to bed that night?!" after he finished, he started cracking up.

Ranma, Akane, Miroku, Sango, and Kagome looked like they were going to die. Akane was the first to surrender to her laughter. Soon after her Ranma and Miroku started laughing. Sango and Kagome, being extremely nice people, excused themselves and went behind a tree, where peals of laughter could be heard.

Inu Yasha sighed again and glared at Sesshoumaru, who tried to look innocent even though he kept laughing. Kagome then returned. She walked over to him and put her hand on his shoulder. She wasn't laughing and was staring out in space. 

"Sorry Inu Yasha, that we laughed, but it was funny," she said.

Inu Yasha blushed at her touch. _'She's feeling my depression? I can't let her see any weakness!'_ "Feh!" 

Kagome glared at him and stalked off while Inu Yasha looked after her retreating form.

When Kagome returned to her friends, she found them lying on the ground, breathless and still laughing. Kagome sighed, and started trying to get them all to clam down. 

All of a sudden, Kikyo, Kadachi, and Shampoo popped up. They began walking to their 'beloved', and helping them up. Akane and Kagome looked ruthless (HAHAHA!). 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I am so sorry, people that this was a major short chapter. You probably thought, 'Well, she hasn't posted in two weeks, the next chapter is going to be long.' Sorry! I mean, I feel really bad for not posting… Anyway, the next chapter is going to be all parody! I promise it'll be really funny! 

Here are all the comments to all the wonderful reviewers!

Chibi kawaii inu: Thank you for liking this story!

Sailor Fire Dragon: Oops, did I make Inu OOC? Sorry, but I'm glad you still like this!

Sesshou-CAT: GO SESSIE, SO SESSIE! YAY! ANOTHER FLUFFY-CHAMA FAN!

Julia-Tears: I'm the worst speller in the WORLD! English teacher hates me! Oh, well! Glad you liked the chapter. Thanks! Sesshoumaru is too long. I always give people nicknames…

Sasali the Snowgirl: I updated! YAY! Next chapter will be up in less than two weeks! Kill Kikyo!

realkittyhaynou: Thanks for the promise! 

Weirdee: Glad you think this is funny!

Itadakimasu: Thank you! Update The Job, please! It's the best!

Flameraven: Yup, he kissed her. I'm an evil kitty when I want to be. HEHEHE!

KFPC: What's up? I was looking for your review… Sorry I haven't e-mailed! Too busy… Must kill math teacher… Must… Tell… About…Your…CLUB!

Kiyomisa: Love Ryoga… So hot, clueless, strong… I won't take him though, so don't worry! You must update! I must have my Kagome and Inu Yasha fluff! I know about Akane, but the more she hates him, the more the fluff will be juicy. 

Jace-Kun: Miroku will have a few 'friends' at camp. HEHEHE! It's all part of my plot to rule the world! (Did that just sound really weird?)

Dash Pronger: I'm writing, I'm writing!

Kawaiililshippo: It's okay! I forget things too often…

Evil Demon: I have to finish this ficcy, or my reviewers and friends will come after me! 

Tatsu: Love your story! Keep up the good work and I hope your computer doesn't try to kill again! Write more! 

Narcoleptic shishkabob: Shirtless Sesshie… Hmmmm… (Sessie: Stop giving her ideas!) Sorry I haven't e-mailed. Too much work!

DemonBlade: I worship Fluffy-sama… He's so hot!

Hi World: Thank you! *hug* 

ChibiNeko: Sup? E-mail me! I'm writing and updating as fast as I can!

THANK YOU EVERYONE! CAN'T DO THIS WITHOUT YOU!


	16. Parody, Part I

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha or Ranma. Rumiko sure is selfish!

****

Camp of the Chaotics

Parody, Part 1

Author's Note:

Hi everyone! Sorry for the late update and all, but I had writer's block and everything! Then when I did have inspiration, I didn't have time! I was rereading my story and all, and I saw that in my last chapter, I had written, 'I'll update in two weeks' or something. Looking now, it's more like 3 months! Thanks for all the reviews and the people who read my other story! I really loved them! For the people who haven't read my other story, please do! It's called, "Ready, Set, SHAVE!" Now, enjoy the craziness of the latest chapter! Oh, and since you might not remember anything, you might have to reread the chapters again!

Oh, and everyone, ask for dates with Inu Yasha guys! Review YaMis LiL TeNsHi for your dates! She's really kool! 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

Chapter 1:

In the Tendo Residence…

"I can't believe our fathers are doing this to us," yelled Akane as she ran up the stairs.

"Yeah, like I'll fall in love with a macho chick in a month! And at camp, too! What if there are cats there?" Ranma replied back with disgust. 

Akane whipped out one of those giant mallets that just pops out from behind her back and started chasing Ranma around with it. 

Poor Ranma manages to dodge a swing, but falls down the stairs, to Akane's great joy. 

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Akane bent over in attempt to stop laughing, which she couldn't. She too fell down the stairs… and landed on Ranma. 

****

Chapter 2:

The girls worked together very well. Sango and Kagome found out that although Akane was the same age as them (16), she already had a fiancé named Ranma. 

"He's here, too, ya know. Our fathers thought that scenery and being 'alone' would help bring us together!" Akane said as she stuffed a shirt into a trunk. "Basically, he thought that we would actually like each other!"

"Why do you have a fiancé anyway?" asked Sango as she toke out the shirt and neatly folded it before she put it back. "I mean, aren't you like, a little young?"

"It's not the young thing, it's that Ranma's a total PERVERT! And a jerk, and stubborn, and dumb, and an idiot, and *rants on and on*" 

Suddenly, Ranma walks in. He slaps Akane on the back of the head, much to her great surprise. She, in term, slaps him back. In no time at all, CAT FIGHT! MEEEOOOW!

****

Chapter 3:

--Flashback:

"Ranma, stay away from me at camp! And don't talk to me either! At camp, I don't know you, you don't know me, okay?! You hurt me enough when you're at a distance!" Akane said, bandaging a cut she got while falling down the stairs.

"Yeah, like I want to get smacked over and over by you!" retorted Ranma.

Akane gets her giant mallet from behind her back and started chasing Ranma with it. "You act like you do! HAHAHAHAHA!"

"Don't hurt me mommy!" yelped Ranma, running away.

"DO I LOOK LIKE YOUR MOTHER?" Akane roared.

"EEP!" 

****

End of Flashback—

--------

Back at the Tendo Residence…

We see a typical Japanese living room, and a huge panda and a man are playing a board game.

The walls break down and a girl with purple hair riding a bike breaks in. She's wearing Chinese clothes.

"Where Ranma!" asked the girl (it's Shampoo for those of you who don't know) with a Chinese accent. "He always late!"

At the same time, a wooden sword cuts through the door. A boy (this is Kuno, a guy who likes Akane), wearing a robe and baggy black pants walks in.

"Wither Akane Tendo?" asks Kuno with an annoyingly poetic voice. "You know, I HATE talking in this poetic voice thing, but if I don't, people think I'm a loser!"

"Ah, Kuno. You already loser!" Shampoo says.

Suddenly, in barges a tall guy with glasses on top of his head.

"Shampoo, where are you?" asks Mousse. Mousse, for all of you who don't know, likes Shampoo, but can't beat her to marry her. He has terrible eyesight and often forgets his glasses.

"Mousse, you get contacts!" Shampoo interrupts. "Shampoo mean, you talk to trees too much!"

"I am so sorry, my love! I will go right away!" Mousse says, running out the door and falling though the wall. 

--------

****

Chapter 4:

At 2:00, Akane, Kagome, Sango, Ranma, Inu Yasha, and Miroku went into the mess hall.

Keade stands on a platform in front of the room with a microphone in her hand.

"WELCOME TO CAMP SHIKON! I AM KAEDE, A COUNSLER HERE! AS YOU MIGHT KNOW, THIS CAMP IS KNOWN FOR TELLING THE LEGEND OF THE DOG DEMON, INU YASHA! YOU ALREADY KNOW THE LEGEND SO I WON'T TELL IT. AS YOU KNOW, THE SHIKON JEWEL WAS BROKEN INTO MANY SMALL PIECES! THERE IS GOING TO BE A SCAVENGER HUNT FOR COMPLETING THE SHIKON JEWEL, WHICH SHARDS ARE SCATTERED AROUND THE WHOLE CAMP! AT THE END OF THE MONTH, WHOEVER COMPLETES THE SHIKON JEWEL, OR HAS THE MOST PIECES, WINS A FREE TRIP TO ANY HOT SPRING IN THE WORLD FOR 6! ALSO, THE WATER OF LIFE IS FOUND ON THE CAMP GROUNDS OF CAMP SHIKON! BECAUSE OF IT, THERE ARE GIANT ANIMALS HERE! THEY WILL NOT HURT YOU, BUT THERE WILL BE MONSTER TRAPS! A MAP OF ALL OF THEM IS LOCATED IN YOUR CABINS. THANK YOU LISTENING! OH, AND BY THE WAY, NO SMOKING POT, MAKING OUT AT THE POOL, TRYING TO GET MY MASSEUSE, AND ABSOLUTLY NO EATING MY STASH OF CHOCOLATE! UNDERSTAND?! OKAY! MOVE OUT PEOPLE!"

****

Chapter 5: 

Ranma looked stunned to hear what Keade had just said. _'I can go to Jusenkyo and find that spring to turn into a man! I'll never be a girl again! But then, I wouldn't be able to stop Ryoga from trying to win Akane, or get free food, and it's fun having a curse sometime!'_

------

Shampoo speaks up first. "Ah, ai-len (means loved one or darling in Chinese)! What you doing here? Come back and marry Shampoo! Shampoo sick of chasing after you!"

Then Kuno, "Beautiful Akane Tendo, I have come for you! I want to ask you, can you read? I mean, the cookies that you gave me, they sent me to the hospital for a couple days!" 

Suddenly, Mousse comes in chopping logs apart. "Ranma Saotome, I have come to fight you and claim Shampoo from you! I don't know what she's sees in you! I mean, you're pig-headed, a three to four-timer, weak, I can go on forever!" Mousse said. 

A few people start to mummer, "Why is he talking to the wall? Who are these people and where do they come from…"

"Mousse, put glasses on! I ready sick of you!" Shampoo yelled.

"Shampoo, you do care!" Mousse puts his glasses on and runs with his arms wide open to Shampoo. Shampoo kicks him with her foot, looking annoyed, and knocking him out.

Ranma and Akane both looked murderous.

Mousse leaned over to Shampoo. "So you think we said the wrong thing?"

****

Chapter 6

Ryoga suddenly walks into the middle of the trail, carrying a large (but not huge, like Kagome's) backpack with a map in on of his hands and an umbrella in the other.

Ranma sweat drops.

"Everyone, this is Ryoga, who I just told you about," says Ranma. Ryoga notices them for the first time.

"Where am I? Ranma Saotome, what are you doing? I thought I was in Tokyo already!" says the extremely confused Ryoga.

"Welcome, Ryoga, to Camp Shikon. What are YOU doing here? Got lost Charlotte, or should I say, P-chan? Really, though, I like Charlotte better," Ranma says in a very 'mature' way. 

Ryoga blushes and is at Ranma's throat in seconds. "What are you talking about?! I think P-chan is a better name!" he says, gritting his teeth.

"O-okay! P-chan it is!" stutters a scared Ranma.

Akane takes the moment to come up to them and asked, "What's the deal with P-chan?"

------ 

****

Chapter 7

After dinner the night Ryoga showed up, Keade announced that everyone would go swimming the next day. Miroku looked like he was dead and in heaven. Sango looked like Kaede had just told her that she just ate poison. 

As the guys walked to their cabin, Miroku asked Inu Yasha if he liked Kagome. Inu Yasha was always chased by girls at their high school. There was that girl, Kikyo, who a looked like Kagome a little bit, he remembered, that had really creeped him out. Unlike Kagome, she had the coldest eyes and smile, and had always followed Inu Yasha almost everywhere. 

Inu Yasha blushed, but luckily it was dark so Miroku didn't see. "W-well, she's really n-nice," he stuttered out. 

Miroku, understanding, nodded his head. "Okay, thanks for the warning! I was wondering if I should go for her or not. Since you like her, I'll take Sango."

Inu Yasha got that I'm-gonna-kill-you-look and growled. "What? You were going to ask her out?"

"Yeah, you better ask her before some other guy does! Men aren't blind!" said Miroku a bit too loudly.

Inu Yasha looked across his shoulder. "What about Mousse?" he asked.

"He's not blind either! Just a fool that doesn't remember his glasses!" Miroku retorted.

Mousse, hearing his name, walked over. "I'm NOT a fool! You guys are so mean! It's not my fault that I was born with a problem!" he said, sobbing.

-----

The next day before breakfast, Kagome, Sango, and Akane walked in the mess hall to find: Shampoo chasing after Miroku, Kadachi trying to get Ranma away from her, Kuno running away from them, Kikyo easing away from Inu Yasha, and Kikyo chasing after Naraku. 

Akane started screaming bloody murder while Kagome ran to Naraku and hugged him. Inu Yasha saw Kagome and didn't care. 

Sango ran to them, "Hey, hunks! Come here!" 

Miroku looked like he just saw a ghost, paling. 

"Will you help bear my child?" Sango asked him.

Miroku looked heaven ward and started praying. "If you grant me this one wish, I'll never touch a woman again… for a week! Please!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey, everyone! I only did half of all the parody so I could do a really fast update! I promise I will! Please review!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Responses to Reviews:

Tatsu: Thanks for the review! You have to be one of the most enthusiastic reviewers ever! I love it! Kouga looks so cool! I like him a load!

Chickittychick: It's okay that you had your computer busted. Please keep writing!

Amber, Fool: Hi girl! What's up? Have fun at your Grandma's!

Foureyedbookworm: OMG! You haven't reviewed in ages! I was beginning to think that you were mad at me! Thanks for your awesome review!

Angry Sock: Hi Tracy! What's up? My dad made me kill the YIM. Sad, isn't it?

Narcoleptic shishkabob: Nihao! Reviewing, e-mailing, what's the difference? It's a form of contact! 

KFPC: I loved your review sooooo much! I know, poor Pokey! I loved your review! It was so funny!

Umm…can I get back to you on that?: I loved your reviews! They made me smile!

Sylvicat: You got more! YAY! *Does happy dance*

BBB: Yup, I'm a master of plotting! Kikyo and Naraku will die! HAHAHA!

YaMis LiL TeNsHi: Yes! We hater's of Lil *BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP* vixen and Lightning the *BEEPBEEPBEEP* must join together! I will get people to ask for dates! Thanks for liking this!

Lorraine: As you wished! I wrote! 


	17. Parody, Part II

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha or Ranma and co. Sorry to disappoint to all! 

****

Camp of the Chaotics

Parody, Part II

Author's Note:

Told you all that I would have a fast update! Thanks for all the reviews! I really enjoyed them! The regular chapters will soon be up! I know you guys hate me rambling on, so here you all are!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

Chapter 8

Kagome slowly opens her eyes. At first, her vision is blurry, then clears up to see the smiling face of…

"MIROKU, YOU HENTAI!" screamed Kagome. "IF YOU HAD GIVEN ME A HEART ATTACK AND I DIED, I WOULD HAVE KILLED YOU!"

"My, my, my! You're all back to normal!" says the perverted teenager. "And if I did give to a scare, I'm very sorry. I have a question, though…"

"What?!"

"If you had had a heart attack and died, how could you kill me?"

Kagome slapped him. "Children should be seen and not heard," she said. "So nosy young people are these days!" 

****

Chapter 9

In cabin 5…

Ranma and Miroku were holding blunt instruments to kill Inu Yasha with. Ranma walked over to the door and locked it. Inu Yasha backed to the back of the room with his hand up in innocence. 

"Guys! What did I do?!" he said almost tripping over one of the trunks.

"You had a chance to go out with Kagome. I almost got killed because of you, and you miss out on the opportunity and turn on us with an axe," said a very pissed Ranma holding a chair. "How could you? I thought we had something special going on!" he said, starting to sob.

"Yeah, Inu Yasha-kun. You have to ask her out, or die a long painful death," said a hissing Miroku (you can see his expression in Inu Yasha volume 7, scroll 3, page 61, top of the page [he's giving Jaken a noogie], to be exact), holding his staff. "How could you reject this opportunity!" he started to cry too. 

"Well, um, hey guys, we're friends!" said a now very scared Inu Yasha. "Besides, we're still friends! Everyone, group hug!" 

Everyone gets in a group hug. Miroku and Ranma wink at each other. They held up their blunt instruments…

****

Chapter 10

"Okay Sango, truth or dare?" asked a frowning Miroku.

"Truth," she said as she smiled. Choosing dare would mean dying in pervert hell.

"Do you like me?"

Sango glared at him, and slapped him. "Children today are so rude! Didn't his mother ever tell him at being nosy is bad?" 

Kagome smiled. "We are _so_ alike." 

------

"DIE MIROKU! YOU ARE SO DEAD! I WILL MAKE SURE YOU HAVE A LONG, PAINFUL PREGNANCY! ," Inu Yasha yelled as he blushed like a cherry. Pregnancy 

Kagome went to her bag, and started looking for something. She pulled out a very large carving knife. "Miroku! I'm going to make sure you never help have any children!" she yelled. "W-wait?! What do you mean, pregnancy? He's not a girl… right?"

Miroku screamed like a woman (or like Ranma when he sees a cat). "NO! YOU MUST NOT KNOW! IT IS PRIVATE INFO! INU YASHA, HOW COULD YOU?"

Sango looked very mad. "Miroku… Explain yourself!" she said in a calm yet deadly voice.

Miroku grinned. "You fell for it! HAHA! You fell for that?! That's sad!" 

Inu Yasha also grinned like a fool. 

Sango and Kagome didn't think this was so funny. Kagome threw yet another one of her craving knives to Sango. They advanced towards Miroku and Inu Yasha slowly…

------

Ranma blushed (lots of blushes, ne? These characters are lucky I didn't make them play Seven Minutes in Heaven! *Everyone but Miroku walks over to totally-wicked and smacks her on the head. What'd they do that for?*)

"Well, um, she is a, um, good kisser…I um, liked it, better than Shampoo's kisses," he said. 

Akane blushed and, being high on laughter, asks, "You wanna do it again sometimes?"

Ranma grinned. "Sure! Bring it on!"

Akane suddenly glared at him. "You LECH!" she said as she grabbed her famous mallet. 

****

Chapter 11

In the guys cabin...

"I can't believe that they made fools of us!" growled Inu Yasha.

"At least you didn't have to wear a bra out in public!" hisses Miroku. "My reputation will be ruined!"

"Um, Miroku, your reputation is already ruined!" Inu Yasha said, in his normal voice.

"Yeah, well, it's ruined even more!" Miroku whined.

"Well, I feel sorry for the bra! I mean, on you! If it was on me, that would be a different story!" Ranma said.

"No…! It would look best on me!" Inu Yasha argued.

"No, me!" Ranma said.

"No, ME!" Inu Yasha hollered.

"No, ME infinity!" 

"NO, ME INFINITY INFINITY!"

"My infinity is bigger than your infinity!"

"SHUT UP" Miroku yelled.

"Okay!" they squeaked.

------

In the guys cabin...

Everything was super clean. Magazines were in the order published, all trash was in the garbage can, and the guys were all awake, getting ready for the wonderful day ahead!

------

In cabin 1...

Kuno is outside practicing with his sword. As always, he was imaging the joyful faces of Ranma and Inu Yasha after he defeated/killed Kagome, the Pigtailed Girl, and Akane. _'I shall make you mine!'_ he thought.

****

Chapter 12

"So after that, she started following you everywhere?" asked Ranma, who had gotten here at the beginning of the flashback.

"Yeah. Her and the rest of the mob that follow me around," Inu Yasha says miserably.

"What mob?" asked Kagome.

"You know, his fan club!" Miroku says.

"Oh…" Kagome says. Everyone can tell she's a little mad and suspicious.

"I'm not interested in any of them!" Inu Yasha says angrily.

"Well, that's what they all say," Ranma says, looking at Akane.

"WHAT?!" Akane yells. "I told you! I don't like any of them!"

"Well…" Ranma looks a little mad.

"RANMA!" 

"Okay, okay! You don't like any of your lovers, fiancé, boyfriends…" Ranma trails on.

"You want me to prove it?!" asks Akane.

"Sure! Do what you want!" retorts Ranma.

"Oh Kuno!" Akane yells.

Kuno instantly rushed over. "Yes, my queen?"

Akane kisses him.

------

Sesshoumaru looked cold and expressionless as he said, "Oh yes. We're half sisters. So how are you, Inu Yasha?"

"Inu Yasha, you have a half sister?" Miroku asked, questionable. "Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"Let's just say that we're sworn enemies," said Inu Yasha with a hateful expression on his face.

"So fool, you still have Pookey the Teddy Bear, I see," Sesshoumaru said, looking at Inu Yasha's side, where the sword was.

"Yes I do," Inu Yasha hissed. "Do you have a problem with it?"

"It's such a pity that just a magnificent teddy bear like that has to sleep in _your _arms," Sesshoumaru said coolly, his face still as expressionless and hard.

"Shut up!" Inu Yasha yelled, unable to contain his anger. "He's my teddy bear and always will be!"

****

Chapter 13

"What's so funny, fool?" he asked, walking over to Inu Yasha. 

"HAHAHAHAHA! FLUFFY-SAMA? HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Sesshoumaru looked furious. "Rin?! You told him?"

"Yes, Fluffy-sama," she replied, head down.

"How many times have I told you not to call me that in public?"

"One hundred fifty-three times."

"And what does 'Don't call me that in public' mean?"

"Not calling you that in public…" by now Rin was looking like that world had some to an end and all the chocolate was gone (*sob*).

"Now you've ruined my surprise for my dear little brother!" he ran off sobbing. 

****

Chapter 14

"Akane, how could you not see after all that Sango and I told you? And Ranma, he kissed you, didn't he? And it wasn't a dare! Akane, please!" Kagome said desperately.

"Kagome! I want to believe you! I've loved Ranma for a long time! But every time I think he's going to be nice, he turns on me! And his other fiancées, they want him too! Kagome, I've lost hope on Ramna! I know when I can't have something!" Akane said, despair clear in her voice. She looked on the verge of tears.

"But he still loves you!" 

"I know that!" Akane said, suddenly alright. "I've had him twirled around my pinkie finger for years! That fool!"

"You mean, you've been using Ranma?" 

"Duh!"

"That's so evil!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Happy New Year! So! How was the chapter?! Tell me what you think! 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Responses to reviews! People in bold are the ones that were signed in!

****

Rin281: Hi! It's weird, I know!

****

Mara-chan: I love Ranma and Inu Yasha crossovers too! If you liked this, I suggest you read Mustang Meets Dog! It's a really good Ranma and Inu Yasha crossover!

****

Julia-Tears: Yay! I put the rest of the parody up! I don't know how I thought of the Sango and Miroku one!

****

Lil Washu: *reads your review, ego doubles I size* thank you soooo much for the review! I loved it! You totally made my day! 

****

KFPC: NO! Inu Yasha is SOOO mine! He has been forever! Along with Tamahome, Yuu, Aki, Tuhi, Toya, Sesshoumaru, *rants on*. Your review was sooo cool! MINE! Remember that!

****

Sunflowerobi: You're funny! Trust me! You're Chinese, too? Cool! I am too1 That's awesome! Yay! And please continue your fics!

****

Tatsu: Kouga's the best! You better write! I want to see what happens… NOW! 

****

ChibiNeko: This time, I updated both of them! Yay for Ryoko! Keep writing! I'll e-mail you soon!


	18. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha or Ranma. I'm sick of writing this. This is like, my 20th something time including my other story. 

****

Camp of the Chaotics

Chapter 15

Author's Note: 

Konnichiwa minna-san! I am very depressed! Only a few more days of winter break and then back to school! I cry! My next long break is in February! I won't be able to write a lot and I'll have to get to back to weeklong updates! Trust me, I want to update. Writing is really fun for me! Anyway, I'll get to the story that has not been updated for about a couple months!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't believe those girls!" Kagome whispered to Akane. 

"Tell me about it! Now you know how I feel, except for this one thing: Ranma has three more girlfriends/fiancées!" she whispered back. 

"Hey! I'm not with Inu Yasha right now!" Kagome said.

"Yeah? Well you sure look like you are, and I'm pretty sure you like him!" Akane accused. 

"Um, hey, girls, we're done laughing and fighting now. Can we go now?" Inu Yasha asked, walking over.

"Oh, ah, sure!" Kagome said nervously, wondering if Inu Yasha had heard any parts of their conversation.

"Okay! Let's go!" Akane said, happy and careless of the conversation.

Kikyo groaned. "Do we have to move on? My legs hurt!"

"I'll carry you Kikyo!" Naraku said, twiddling his thumbs.

Kikyo's expression softened. "Naraku?"

"Y-yes?"

"IN YOUR DREAMS! THE ONLY ONE CARRYING ME AROUND HERE IS INU-CHAN!" she hollered. "Right, Inu Yasha?"

Inu Yasha shook his head like crazy. "In _your_ dreams, Kikyo!" 

Kikyo's eyes started going teary. "B-but, Inu Yasha! I thought you cared!"

Two vein pops each from Kagome and Naraku. 

"Anta!" Sesshoumaru yelled. "Let's get going! If I miss one soap, you're all going down!"

"Sesshoumaru, when did you start watching soap operas?" Inu Yasha asked.

"Since I opened a hair salon and my lady customers made me watch them!" he said. "But, since it's not story time, I suggest we GET GOING!"

Kikyo whined. "D-demo!" 

"Don't you dare 'but' me!" Sesshoumaru commanded.

"But my legs hurt!" she said, using her best pout.

"Too bad, so sad. Go get a trainer."

Kikyo glared at Sesshoumaru, who just looked bored. Finally, Kikyo 'HUMPHed' and started marching.

Everyone took off.

"Say, Kagome, will you be my woman?" Kouga said, walking next to Kagome.

"Kouga, it's not the time," she said, huffing. 

"Please Kagome?" he said, begging.

"NO!" Kagome's temper was going up.

"D-demo, aishiteru!" 

Kagome stopped dead in her tracks. Inu Yasha stopped dead in his. 

"WHAT?" they both exclaimed.

"I said, I _love_ you!" he said calmly.

"Boy, if I didn't know you were a blind fool, I would beat the mattaku out of you!" Inu Yasha growled. 

(A/N: All of you peoples who don't know a lot of Japanese, don't worry! I have a small glossary at the bottom!)

Kagome stared at Inu Yasha. '_Does this mean he likes me?_' she wondered to herself.

Kouga looked undaunted. "What do you care? It's not like you care about Kagome-chan!" he said, snorting.

Kagome looked at Inu Yasha. '_Say something I want to hear!_' she yelled mentally.

Inu Yasha blushed. '_If I say I do, then Kagome might think I'm some sort of creep, like Kouga, but if I don't, then Kouga takes Kagome for the plucking!_'

"Well, ah…"

Sesshoumaru noticed the unmoving teens. "Hayaku!" he yelled. 

"We're coming!" Kagome yelled.

"Then get going!" he yelled back.

Inu Yasha, for once grateful for his half-brother's impatience, walked on.

Kagome stared at the back of his head. '_Maybe he really doesn't like me! Maybe it's just me and my stupid daydreams…_'

"Gomen nasai, Kouga-kun, but not today. Maybe another time."

"Okay…" he said, disappointed but not too much. He walked away to talk to Naraku. 

"Yokatta!" Kagome muttered under her breath. 

Akane and Sango popped up. 

"Why?" Sango asked, even though she knew.

"Yeah? Why do you want him gone?" Akane asked.

Kagome sighed. "Akane, why do _you_ want Kuno gone? Sango, why do you want Miroku to stop touching your butt?"

"Oh. Good point," Akane and Sango said, sweat-drops forming. 

"Exactly!" she said, exasperated. 

"Yeah… but Kagome! Why do you want Kouga gone? It's not like he's terrible looking, or that annoying, for that matter!" Akane said.

"Uh-huh. And also, it's not like you're seeing anyone!" Sango continued.

Kagome blushed. '_They have a point. It isn't like I'm waiting for Inu Yasha to ask me out or anything!_' "You're right! I should go out with Kouga! I'll go ask him out… later."

Oh no! Sango and Akane's plan backfired! This isn't good! 

"Ah, Kagome! I thought you liked Inu Yasha!" Sango said quickly.

Kagome turned around. "Well, it's not like I'm totally and deeply in love with him!" she asked carelessly. 

Inu Yasha, who was hearing all this (and kept silent!), felt a jab in his chest. '_Ouch!_' He kept on listening.

"I'm mean," Kagome continued. "Why should I even care? It's not my life! He can go back to Kikyo for all _I_ care! And she can drag him off to hell!" (A/N: No pun intended!)

Three more jabs. '_Kagome, is this how you really feel?_' 

"But, Kagome!" Akane said.

"What?" she impatiently asked. She was on a roll and she was going to make a statement! "You guys should seriously join me! I mean, what's so good about waiting? If everyone on Titanic waited on the deck for a lifeboat then they would have died! Come on! We woman should stand up for our rights and stop waiting! We can do this!"

Everyone female goes "Sugoi!" 

"Exactly!" 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One of my New Year resolutions is to use more Japanese words, so it's going to start with fan-fiction! Sorry for the inconvenience! 

****

Glossary:

Aishiteru- A formal way of saying, 'I love you'

Anta- An informal way of saying 'you'. Anata is the more respectful way of saying it. 

Demo- 'But'

Gomen nasai- 'I'm sorry'

Hayaku- 'Hurry up!'

Mattaku- There's a lot of definitions for this word. It can mean 'damn it', 'crap', 'hell', etc. I wanted it to be meant 'crap', or 'hell.' Yeah.

Sugoi- 'Wow'

Yokatta- 'Good' or 'Thank God'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

Responses to Reviews:

Snowgirl: OMG! You read both of my stories? I feel so… what's the word… right, UNDESERVING! Thank you sooooo much! Wow! I still can't believe it!

Anonymous: You think this is a good story? Thankies sooooo much! I feel loved! The parodies, they were just 'bits' of my crazy mind!

****

Sunflowerobi: Of course you're funny! Everyone is; it's just harder for some people to make a joke than others! Me? I was dropped when I was a kid so now I'm crazy. LOL! Please continue your stories! 

****

Julia-Tears: I STILL haven't seen your story! And it's been over a month! Please, please update it! I can't wait for it! Do you think it was funny enough? The parody, part II, I mean? Everything is weird in my story… it's MY world and the men in white suits and the 'Hug-Me' jacket aren't going to take it away from me! They'll never take me alive! *People in white suits put Ryoko (me) in 'Hug-Me' jacket and drag her away* 

****

Lil Washu: WOW! If you made me sound better than I am, I would fall over of the ego disease! I loved your review and you know what pairings I'm gonna use!

****

ArtemisMoon: Yes, my little world is very, very zoo-like. I like to describe people because it, well, it takes up space! But I guess it's good for something! Read the rest of the Ranma books! They're really, really funny! It's a little hard to keep all the characters in order, 'cuz I want to go on one pairing, but I don't want the other pairing's personality and strong points to be weak. So I guess it's an accomplishment! 

Ari Sky: Like the other thing! I have to write more before you a) strangle me, b) kill me, c) threaten me, or d) harm me. So yeah, I'll write more!

****

ChibiNeko: *sigh* No, Chibi, for the a thousandth time, I will NOT kill Kouga! The Kouga fans will try to kill me like they killed you for the 16th or 17th time! Of course *rolls eyes* Miroku is 'culturally refined'! That would explain EVERYTHING! Oh, and by the way… I'm doing a one-shot on Miroku… I just hope you don't kill me when you read it!

****

That one girl-no, not me, her: I love the username! It's very cute. Are you happy with my writing? I hope so! 


	19. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: HEY! I really own Inu Yasha! Really! Wait, wait, you lawyers don't understand, I meant 'I DON'T'! 

****

Camp of the Chaotic

Chapter 16

Author's Note:

Hey everyone! What's up? Sorry for the long update… Can I just say I was stuck on two major stories that I've been writing on and well, I just couldn't find the time or inspiration to write this! Also, I REALLY need to edit, so I've been doing that. I mean, look at chapter 1's title. 'Camp of the Chaotic'. Yes, that was the original name, but I changed it! Now I really need to edit! Thanks for all your reviews! How many did I get, 20? DANG! That's probably the most I've ever had for one chapter! Thank you all! Do you think you can give me 200 reviews? I know it's a lot… but… DON'T LEAVE ME HANGING!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

Glossary:

Baka: Idiot, moron, jerk, stupid. You know! It's an insult!

****

Hai: Yes.

****

Iie: No

****

Onegai: Please. Onegai shimasu is more formal.

****

Yamete: Stop it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We woman always get picked on and now is the time to show men what we're made of!" Kagome ordered, marching around almost comically.

"HAI!" The ladies of the camp were excited to have such an energetic, young leader.

All the guys were basically standing there looking stunned. Would they just stand there letting their crushed and girlfriends become men-haters? Well, in short, yes. 

"YAMETE!" Sesshoumaru hollered. "Look, I know you little kiddies want to fight all the time, but I'm not getting into it and I want to get on with this stupid thing! If they weren't paying me $15 an hour I wouldn't even be doing it, so shut up!"

"Yes sir," everyone mumbled (except for Inu Yasha, but everyone expects that!). They started hiking once again.

Surprisingly, the genders were still avoiding each other. Sango glared unmercifully at Miroku, Akane was muttering death threats to Ranma, and Kagome was practically burning holes into the back of Inu Yasha's head.

Meanwhile, Kikyo, Shampoo, and Kodachi were taking opportunity to 'flirt' their ways into Ranma and Inu Yasha's hearts. 

"So…" Kikyo purred into Inu Yasha's ear. "You want to help carry me? My feet really, really ache!"

Inu Yasha snorted arrogantly and said, "No."

"Onegai? They really, REALLY hurt!" 

"Uhh… Let me think about that. How's this: Iie!" 

Time for fake tears! "Y-you're so m-mean to me! You h-hate me, don't you?"

Quietly, Kagome hissed, "Hell YEAH!"

Inu Yasha, poor fool that he was, didn't know what to say. "Er… I don't Kikyo… It's just that-"

"You hate me! You jerk!" Kikyo stopped acting dramatic and started yelling at him.

Inu Yasha backed up. "I'm sorry, it's that sometimes you annoy me!" 

When he saw Kikyo open her mouth in protest, he started talking again. "_Sometimes_! Not now!" 

Kikyo closed her mouth and looked like an angry 5-year-old. "I won't forgive you until you carry me!"

Inu Yasha was about to yell, 'Hell no!', but he remembered Kikyo's loud, loud voice when she was angry (or bitchy, for that matter!). "Fine!" 

Kagome glared at Inu Yasha. How could he? The fool! 

Stamping over to Akane and Sango, who were glaring at Miroku and Ranma, she started marching in anger. It was maddening, how Inu Yasha was so… soft? No, that wasn't the word. It was this: BAKABAKABAKABAKABAKA! 

Kagome growled, frustrated. Sango and Akane followed her example, stamping like mad women on rampage. (A/N: Think: Mom's who are very pissed. _Yeah_.) 

Inu Yasha, who had picked up Kikyo, stared at Kagome, who had her eyes glued to the ground and whose face was very red. 

Kikyo climbed on Inu Yasha, who groaned under her weight.

'_Damn women! Don't know what they're thinking! And what they're eating these days! And they say guys are pigs!_' he thought.

Looking over to Ranma, he saw that his poor friend had two unwanted ladies practically draped over him.

"Oh, Ranma honey! I'm so tired! Please, carry me!" Kodachi whimpered.

"Stupid women! Ranma doesn't want weak, stupid girl to be wife!" Shampoo said in her child-like voice. 

Ranma just shook his head and turned to look at Akane, who, like Kagome, wasn't looking at him. 

'_Why's she so angry at _me_? I thought…_' Ranma stared into space and ignored Shampoo and Kodachi, who were attacking him like sharks in a feeding frenzy. 

"Ranma-honey!"

"Ranma!"

"Hey! Ranma-honey is mine! I thought we agreed to that last night!"

"You stupid girl lie! Ranma Shampoo husband!"

Ranma rubbed his temple. '_Why me? Why _me_?_' 

"Hey, can you guys leave me alone? I have a serious migraine and I don't want you guys catching it." Secretly, he grinned: he could be left alone and still sound like a good guy.

"Oh Ranma! You have a headache? Here, let me help you!" Kodachi tried to push Ranma to the ground and put a wet cloth on his head.

Shampoo didn't even seem to notice Kodachi. She herself whipped out a packet of Chinese herbs. "Here, Ranma! Shampoo pick this medicine herself! You take, hai?" 

Akane spun her head around, looking at Ranma. '_What?!_' To her, it looked like both girls were going to rape him. Glaring in disgust, she looked back to the ground. 

Ranma jumped up into the air when he saw Akane look at him. What would she do? Kick him? Sulk? Beat him up to within an inch of his pathetic life? 

When he saw her glare, his heart sunk. He'd probably failed. Failed at ever making Akane like him like a normal human being. Failed at making her fall in love with him. 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry about the short chapter. It has a bit more angst than I wanted it to. Sorry about the no humor! Review! 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

Responses to Review: 

****

HiaiHakusho: YAY! Someone likes my story! I'm so happy! Crossovers are really fun, but sometimes you have too many people!

****

Snowgirl: Sorry about the wait! I just, well, I like things organized, but then I get minor writer's block, and I can't write in one story, and the other story is just begging to be updated, so yeah. I have a very hectic schedule! Laughter, the best medicine!

The Weird One: Happy me about your review! Kagura is a demoness created of wind and Naraku. You see, Naraku made a lot of minions to do his work, and Kagura is one of them. Kouga is a wolf demon prince that falls in love with Kagome and wants to 'mate' her. Rin is a little human girl that Sesshoumaru revives from the dead after she is killed by Kouga's wolves. Everyone comes in at book 14. Kagura might have come in at 13, but I forget. Um, just read the translations online at some dudes web site and you'll get it. 

****

Sunflowerobi: Did you see me? I was at your group thing! Sure, I'll help you spread the news! Thanks for the review! UPDATE ALL YOUR STORIES! I love them all!

Karen: Yes, I'm glad that I inflicted you! Another Kikyo hater… Kuku… one of my many joys in life!

****

Amaniachwen: Wow! You really like my story, don't you! Of course I'm writing! It's my job for now! 

Wouldn't you lke to know hahahahahaha*chough hack*: I'm sorry that your eyes hurt! I love the username! It's very cute!

Lindy*girl: Eek! Another fan begging me to write! Another jab when I don't write! I'm glad that you're into this, however!

****

Julia-Tears: What? There's going to be angst? And I have to wait until the end of the month? NOO! I want to read your story NOW! Soaps, the plot is so basic. If I watch a soap at spring break and start watching it again during summer vacation I'll still get it! 

Jtjoiner: I feel honored! Thanks for thinking this is a good story! In the beginning, I was like, if I get a hundred reviews by chapter 15, I'll jump with joy, and now so many people like it!

****

Lil Washu: Your wish is my command! Wow, you are definitely one of my favorite reviewers!

****

Angel-chan: Continuing, continuing! Thanks for your review!

****

That on girl-no, not her, me: Wow, you're telling me! I'm ecstatic with your reviews! They give me a lot of inspiration! 

****

Fangirl: Of course I'll continue! If I didn't, a lot of people would start trying to kill me! Eep! Thanks for reading both my stories!

****

Notorious E.V.E: Hehe! Sorry for making you wait for this! I loved your example! It was cute! 

Fire Witch: NO! Not another person with a death threat! I've got them to spare! LOL!

****

ChibiNeko: Must… not… get… killed… by… Chibi! HAHA! LOL! Poor Inu! I wasn't trying to kill him _that_ much! No, I will not kill Kouga… yet!

****

Rin281: Yes, you are scary Rachelle! I though we confirmed that a long time ago!


	20. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha or Ranma, okay? But you just wait… *chuckles evilly*

****

Camp of the Chaotics

Chapter 17

Author's Note:

Sorry about the slow update, everyone! It's just that I had this chapter written, and then when I went to save it, my computer froze! I was so mad and just GRRRRRRRR! It's very confusing and I have been lost many times! Also, I have been working on two one-shots (Nutty, Behind the Screen Name; Shave Another Day [both will be posted soon!]) and start a new story (Red Lantern [will be posted soon!]). Anyway, thanks for all the reviews! They cheered me up and helped me resume my busy schedule! Keep up the good work, ego boosters! 200 reviews! SO HAPPY! THANKS EVERYONE!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

Glossary:

Arigato: Thank you

****

-san: Ms., Miss, Mr., Mrs., etc. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sango looked over to her friends. Both were glowering at the ground. She glanced over her shoulder to Miroku. Instantly, she wished she hadn't. He was staring, _very_ intently, at Shampoo's butt. It took every ounce of her will power not to run over and slap him over the head. Instead, she followed the lead of her friends and glared at the ground. 

Shaking her head sorrowfully, Kagome looked over to Sango and Akane, who were both clenching their fists, ready to rip something up. 

She knew that they needed to do something. Something so disastrously, they would be able to mend their hearts. '_What am I thinking? I'm talking as if I'm in love with Inu Yasha! But what can we do? Something that is both humiliating and evil is a **must**. Hmm… _' 

Walking up to the girls, she tapped their shoulders. She whispered to them, "Emergency Guy-Humiliating meeting at our cabin!"

Sango and Akane nodded, their eyes questioning her. 

'_Ah… This should be good! Let's see… Where did I put my borrowed carving knife?_' Sango thought wickedly.

'_This is going to colorful… VERY colorful! I just love that shade of bruisy purple!_' Akane thought, imagining Ranma writhing in pain. And when she saw him like that, she would laugh. Laugh because all the pain he cost her would be repaid onto himself. 

"HEY, Inu Yasha! Is it just me or are some people real pains?" Ranma said loudly, glancing at Akane. '_Can't win them over, gotta play their game!_' 

"Yeah, some people! Especially girls!" Inu Yasha said, glancing at Kikyo, who was still on his back. He had no idea that Ranma meant Kagome, Akane, and Sango.

"Yup! And they can cause real pain, too!" Miroku chirped, remembering Sango's smack on the face. 

While Inu Yasha clueless, Kagome, Akane, and Sango weren't. 

Kagome felt an achy feeling in her chest. It was as if she wanted to cry, but being full of pride, she didn't. 

Akane, however, ignored Ranma's comment. After almost a year of living with him, she had gotten use to every insult he used.

Sango, sometimes hotheaded, glared at Miroku. In a loud voice, she said, "OH YES, MIROKU! Some people are _real_ pains! Aren't they, Akane?"

Akane nodded vigorously, her eyes flashing toward Ranma. "YEAH! And don't you want just to smack them when they're bitchin'?"

"Tell me about it!" Sango said, agreeing instantly. She suddenly realized that Kagome wasn't saying anything. She walked closer to her and nudged her shoulder. "What's wrong, Kag-chan?" she whispered.

"Nothing," was the simple reply. 

Sango wanted to pry and find out who or what caused her friend such pain, but noticing the guys, didn't. "You better tell me later!" 

No response was heard from Kagome. 

Sesshoumaru spun around just before Akane and Ranma were going to get into yet another fight.

"Don't say a word," he hissed venomously. 

Ranma gulped, nodding slowly.

Akane, being more of a 'I-don't-care' kind of person, just tossed her head and haughtily said, "Humph"

"Whoa! How'd you do that, Sesshoumaru?" Miroku asked, jealous. "Man, it must be great to have such awesome reflexes! Then I wouldn't get hit so much!" 

"You don't seem to know how bitchy women can get during PMS." He winced, remembering a current cat fight at his 'solon'. "Man, they can slap when they're mad!"

"You're telling me!" Miroku and Ranma said at the same time. 

"Yeah, I already know. Now shut up and keep it that way!"

"Yes, sir," was everyone's mumbled response. 

------

The rest of the hike went on quite smoothly, despite many pointed remarks.

At their cabin, Kagome, Sango, and Akane were finally having their meeting. 

"Do what do we do? I'm thinking, beat them up," Sango said.

"Well, that's good, but there's no humiliation," Kagome said, pointing out the flaw.

"We could beat them up, and then hang their boxers outside their cabin?" Akane suggested. She, too, was keen on causing the guys pain of any sort.

"Good, but what if Kikyo, Shampoo, Kadochi, and the rest of them saw? They would totally go crazy!" Kagome objected. She winced at a sudden vision of Kikyo playing 'Guess Whose Boxers These Hotcha Babies Belong To'. 

"So what do you think we should do?" Sango asked, exasperated. 

"I don't know!" 

The girls sat, silent and solemn. 

"We could just trash their cabins!" Akane offered.

"That would be fun!" Sango said.

"Yeah! And we can TP it!" Kagome said.

"But the thing is, we don't get to really embarrass them," Akane said mournfully.

"You're right!"

Suddenly, Kaede walked into the cabin.

"Oops! Hope I didn't catch you girls in something important!" she said, cheerful because she didn't work that much that day.

"Oh no, Kaede-san!" Kagome said, hoping she hadn't heard what they were just talking about.

"Well, it's just that the camp secretary just quit her job when some guy groped her and now I don't have anyone to type and print out a camp newsletter!" 

"Miroku," Sango whispered under her breath.

"So, I was wondering if you girls would do it in her place. All you need to do is type the schedule of our activities and a news section."

"What do you mean, 'News Section?'" Kagome asked, ideas popping into her head. 

"Well, you know, little facts about people at the camp, gossip, that kind of thing," Kaede explained. 

Kagome's brain hit the 'Jackpot' button. '_This is so going to be perfect!_' she though happily. "We'll do it!" she said.

Sango and Akane cast her looks, but also nodded. 

"Oh, arigato, girls!" Kaede looked relieved. 

After she left, Sango and Akane cornered Kagome. 

"What do you have in mind?" Akane asked, cocking her head.

"Well… We'll dig up some dirt on Inu, Ranma, and Miroku, and we print it in the newsletter! It'll be perfect! Their worst fears, deepest secrets, that kind of thing! We'll embarrass them, and the whole camp will know!" Kagome explained.

"OMG! That is so awesome! I can't wait!"

"Totally!" 

"Okay, I already have some stuff on Ranma, but what about you guys?" Akane asked.

"Well, there's Kouga, and that freaky scary dude, Naraku, and I'm pretty sure they both hate Inu Yasha. I can probably get Kouga to get some info on Miroku, too," Kagome said thoughtfully.

"Okay! Thanks, Kag-chan!" Sango said happily.

"Well, we better get over there and start asking questions!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yo, peoples! Sorry for the super short chapter, but I promise the next update will be really fast. Actually, the next chapter will not be an actual chapter, but a short parody kind of thing. It's called, "A Day Fluffy's Salon," and is just a little piece about what Sesshoumaru's day is like! It will be up in no less than two weeks! 

------------

****

Responses to Reviews:

Sunflowerobi: I'm finally talking at your Yahoo group! You know the challenge fic, the one where Inu Yasha dies on the Yahoo group? Well, I changed it around a bit and I'm going to update it! It's called, "Shave Another Day." Hope you enjoy it!

Anonomus: I will finish it! Don't you worry I'm glad you like it!

****

Lonely Angel of Sadness: I didn't update for a long time, ne? Akane won't hate Ranma for long, 'cuz she'll be happy when she embarrasses him!

****

Lil Watshu: No problem! Your wish is my command… Unfortunately, I'll only do it if you pay me. JK! Poor everyone! I'm making them suffer!

Animefanj: YAY! New reader! So happy! I'll try to finish it, but things aren't really looking up in 'Do-I-Have-Time Land'!

****

Julia-Tears: Hehe. You'll see soon! I can't wait to read your story! It's taking you a long time, but compared to me, it's a second. LOL! Kikyo will soon suffer. Well, not really 'soon'.

****

Aaliyah: I feel so loved! Yayness! Poor Ran-chan, right? *Gives him huggle*

****

Karisu: You know, I have no idea how it is spelled! I totally forgot! Now that I think about it, you are right! In the spelling of Chinese, it _is_ iren! Thank you for correcting me! 

****

Tatsu: Tell me about it! I have too much work, too! ACK to teachers!

****

Chickittychick: It's all right that you couldn't review! I understand! However, I still can't wait for you to update!

Ari Sky: Hi Kay-chan! What's up with you and Brit?

****

AND TO THE 200TH REVIEWER! THANK YOU Rin281: Thanks for all the nice reviews! And, uh, Rachelle? The hamster is already dead. LOL!

****

LadyMakoto: Good idea! I'll try to use it!

****

Kawaiililshippo: Sorry about the short chapters, but it's hard to write a lot at one time for me… Some kind of strange illness!

****

That one girl-no, not her, me: Hi! Sorry about the short chapter! It was longer the first time I typed it, but then I revised it to make it more clear and easier to read. I'll try to write more! 


	21. A Day at Fluffy's Salon

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu and Ran-chan, so go away! And no, I don't own Starbucks or a Benz or anything else I mentioned. I can only suffer alone, but if you have chocolate… Sharing is caring!

****

Camp of the Chaotics

Parody Chapter: A Day at Fluffy's Salon

Author's Note:

Oops. A little late, aren't I? Sorry! Anyway, thanks for all the reviews and everything! I enjoyed them very much! Thank you, thank you! I am so loved! I still need more! I have this great inspiration thing for the next chapter, but if I don't get enough reviews… That doesn't matter (it does). Well, come enjoy a little story written to humor you (and me)! 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BAM!

Sesshoumaru awoke with his face on the floor. He groaned, already feeling sore. 

'_Great way the start the morning. Well, at least it's not as bad as seeing Jaken's face staring at mine when I wake._' 

He got up and walked into his bathroom. He stared at himself in the mirror. '_Yay. I look like crap. I swear, if that fall makes me bruise, someone's going to have to remove a body…!_' 

He rubbed his hand through his hair. Sesshoumaru decided that a shower would brighten him up. 

Sesshoumaru opened the door to his shower. He yelled in surprise, clutching his chest.

There, stood Jaken, full in his green glory, staring at his idol. 

"WHY THE FUCKIN' HELL ARE YOU IN HERE?!" he yelled, so loud that a few birds flew from off his window ledge. 

Jaken whimpered. "I was just waiting for you, Lord Sesshoumaru!"

"Why. Are. You. In. My. Shower." He said in his deadly voice, silence in between each word. 

"B-because M'Lord, y-you were sleeping and I didn't want to disturb ye and…" his voice faded.

"Jaken… do me a favor," Sesshoumaru said, suddenly brightening up. 

"What, M'Lord?" Jaken asked. Anything to stop the death glare.

"GET OUTTA MY HOUSE!" he roared.

"Yes, M'Lord! Anything M'Lord! Just for you, M'Lord!" Jaken stammered.

Sesshoumaru groaned. "Just get out!" He rubbed his temple and closed his eyes. 

Jaken left, his heavily footsteps clattering the already 'busy' morning.

Sesshoumaru threw off his clothes (A/N: He sleeps in his boxers. Yum. I wanna eat him! **:**p) and walked into the shower. (A/N: Yum. I'd like to order a nice fresh Sesshoumaru with an Inu Yasha on the side, please! And a Diet Pepsi to go with it!) 

After a refreshing rinse, he walked out of the shower and dried himself. After finding a fresh suit and putting it on, he carefully started to comb his long hair. 

'_YAY. Another day at work. What better things can I ask for?_' he thought 'happily'. 

He got his keys, went outside, and locked the door of his house. He walked to the garage, where his shiny black Benz (A/N: I want it! Okay, I'm starting to annoy people. Sorry!) was parked.

He unlocked the doors and went inside. Slamming the door a little harder than was needed, he began to back up.

On his way to work, he spotted a local Starbucks. '_Yes! Something with caffeine would cheer me up. _' Instantly, he parked the Benz and went inside. Coming back out with an extra-large Expresso, he was feeling a little bit better.

When he finally got to work, there were already a few women waiting their for him.

"Good morning Mr. Sesshoumaru!" a young, female cashier said as he entered the neat and clean salon.

He nodded 'Hello' towards what he thought was a naïve co-worker. 

She blushed happily and continued working.

Sesshoumaru went into his office and sat down at his desk. He began working. 

It hadn't been an hour when he heard a sudden shriek. 

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY HAIR?!" a feminine voice screamed.

"I-I'm sorry, Ma'am, but c-can I ask what I did wrong? P-perhaps I can fix the problem!" another, quieter voice stammered. Sesshoumaru recognized one of his best workers, Arashi's, voice. 

"This. Piece. Of. Hair. Is. Out. Of. Place. Explain. Yourself." The voice was softer this time, but still as deadly.

'_Oh. No. Not this. Anything but not this._' Sesshoumaru grimaced.

It was only 9:00 in the morning and already there was a woman with PMS (A/N: My friends and I forgot what this stood for, so we made up our own definition: Pissed Male Slapping. Cute, right?). Not good. Not good at all.

He massaged his temples and went outside.

He flashed a charming grin. "What can I do for you, M'Lady?" he asked in a syrupy voice.

The middle-aged woman with light brown hair blushed. "Oh, nothing! Nothing at all! Everything is a right as rain!"

Arashi looked confused. "But, Ma'am, I thought you said-"

"You're arguing with me! You all argue with me! Why can't you let the past go and stop arguing at me?" she said, suddenly bursting out.

Mentally, Sesshoumaru groaned. He had the woman just where he wanted her, and this… _fool_, pushed her aside. 

"M'Lady-" he started.

The woman interrupted him. "Oh? So you're arguing with me, too? Stop it! STOP being so mean to me!" She burst out in tears.

This time, Sesshoumaru groaned out loud. Twice in a week! He shook his head and walked over to the bawling woman. He put his arm around her should and comfortingly patted her shoulder. "It's alright, Ma'am. It's all going to be okay."

The woman pushed away from Sesshoumaru's arms. "No it's not! I don't have and Midol!"

Sesshoumaru looked around for his employees. "Midol anyone?" he asked.

Arashi, looking relieved that she could do something, quickly fetched her purse and handed him a bottle.

The weeping woman saw the bottle and jumped for joy. "THANK YOU!" She quickly opened it and swallowed some pills.

Now, happier than ever, she hugged the exasperated Sesshoumaru and paid for her haircut, giving Arashi an extra tip.

Sesshoumaru sighed. "Okay everyone, back to their jobs." 

"YES, MR. SESSHOUMARU SIR!" they all called back. 

Finally, at 12:00, LUNCH BREAK!

"One hour lunch break!" Sesshoumaru yelled.

The workers walked out, smiling and chattering. 

'_Finally! Peace and quiet!_' he thought.

Suddenly, an ugly face popped up. 

"Lord Sesshoumaru! 'Tis I, your faithful servant, Jaken!" 

Sesshoumaru wanted to fall down and cry. Instead, he glared.

"Jaken, go away."

"Okay Lord Sesshoumaru!" He made no move to leave.

"Now."

"Okay!"

"GO!" Sesshoumaru bellowed.

Jaken scuttled away.

Settling down, Sesshoumaru sat and turned on the TV… to his favorite soap.

In minutes, he was weeping and sniveling. "No! John! You mustn't sleep with Jackie! She slept with your brother's wife's cousin's neighbor's dog walker's boyfriend!"

Soon, his workers were back, along with some clients. 

They, too, started watching the soap and crying.

"No! Don't do it!" was a common comment.

At 4:00, the soaps ("The decent ones.") were over.

Sesshoumaru gathered his stuff and prepared to go home. Yet another day for a hard working single man! 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay! Finally finished the chapter! Must get more reviews for me to update!

****

Responses to Reviews: 

Karisu: Wow! I can't believe you like chapters even if they are short! I try to write longer chapters, but hey, my attention span is so short, I lose interest very fast. I do, however, to make them have as much good stuff as I can! Thank you very much!

****

Tatsu: I feel so loved every time I read your reviews! Thanks so much! And, ah, Tatsu-chan? You killed your teachers! LOL!

Lil washu: MONEY! To get paid to do something I love… that's a dream come true! Best chapter yet? Really? You really think the last chapter was good? Thank you!

****

Aaliyah: You know, I probably love writing shot-outs as much as you probably love this story! Hehe. I will!

****

Julia-Tears: YAY! Review from one of my most faithful readers! I can't wait for the beta read (as I have told you for the millionth time!)! You'll like the revenge part, though… Kuku…

****

Lonely Angel of Sadness: Okay, and I thought I was a bit insane! Bit, of course, being an understatement! Albino spiders? I have two friends who have arachnophobia and I like scaring them. Hehe. 


	22. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Inu Yasha or Ranma. Notice the web site name: **Fan**Fiction.Net. Sure, I'm a fan of myself, but if I owned Inu or Ran, I would have made Kikyo die (again) and Ran-chan married (properly) to Akane!

****

Camp of the Chaotics

Chapter 18

Author's Note:

Gosh! Could it be that I actually wrote 18 proper chapters? Amazing! And to get so many reviews, too! I give my humble thanks to you all! Anyway, it's Spring Break, and I'm writing as much as I can. Show your gratitude by giving me a review, please? I'm working like a dog here! Well, enjoy this chapter!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Ranma! Meow!" a passing camper said as he walked by. He waved in his hand a gray newsletter.

"Yo Houshi! Careful of your hand!" another boy called.

"Aw! Inu, you didn't tell us of your poor teddy bear!" a group of girls sneered.

Inu Yasha, Ranma, and Miroku were trembling in disbelief and anger.

"How'd they know that?" Ranma asked in a furious whisper.

"I don't know!"

Inu Yasha grabbed a passerby's paper.

"Hey!" the guy protested.

"Shut it!" Inu Yasha growled.

The guy scampered away.

Ranma, Miroku, and Inu Yasha dove into the newsletter. 

Scanning the articles, they finally saw one _interesting_ section: 

--------------

****

All You Ever Wanted to Know! 

The Camp Special! This week, we are interviewing: 

Tama Inu Yasha- 

Age: 16

Appearance: Long, black hair, violet eyes, 5"11

Personality: Brash, stubborn, somewhat shy, arrogant, mean, a jerk, a two-timer, and best described as "a dog". 

Status: Got a fan club, but is single. Has a stalker.

Fears: Crying girls, shaved heads, angry women, mutated teddy bears

Most Embarrassing Moment: Sleepwalking to school in his briefs (and briefs alone!) and letting his fan club 'wake' him up.

Deepest Secret: He's in love with his teddy bear, Pooky.

Overall: Sure, he's hot and all, but ladies, if you want to go for him, better bring along a magazine! It's gonna be a _long_ wait. And while you're at it, a teddy bear for a lot of loving. 

****

Saotome Ranma- 

Age: 16

Appearance: Black hair in pigtail, dark brown eyes, 5"9

Personality: An egoist, stubborn, has a bad attitude, a jerk, a pig, selfish, a four-timer (beat that), and best described as "someone who needs to let their inner woman come out and play."

Status: Is engaged… to three different women. Also, he has two persistent stalkers. 

Fears: Nude women, angry women, cats, cold water, people cutting off his pigtail. 

Most Embarrassing Moment: Walking to the wrong side of the public beach house.

Deepest Secret: Due to an unfortunate curse, he turns into a _she_ when doused with cold water.

Overall: Want to be insulted? Want an ego _drain_? Well, go visit this cute s/him! 

****

And Houshi Miroku- 

Age: 16

Appearance: Black hair in ponytail, purple eyes, 5"10

Personality: A pervert, hormone-driven, a _____-timer (who knows how many times he cheated girls!), unfaithful, money-hungry, and best described as "pervert in hell."

Status: Single, but who knows how many girls he's been hitting on?

Fears: To get a cut on his hand, the dark, angry women, dead fish, to be 'neutered'. 

Most Embarrassing Moment: He promised a date with a 12 y/o, but when he never showed up, she tracked him down! Nasty results.

Deepest Secret: As a child, he almost lost his hand when it got slightly infected. Ever since, he's been super careful to keep his hands away from sharp objects.

Overall: If you want to be groped, he's the one you want. In all and all, he just might not be your dream guy!

----------------- 

If the guys were angry before, they were absolutely furious now! As they read on and on, their faces got redder and redder. Finally, they looked like ripe tomatoes. 

"Akane…" Ranma hissed when he finished reading. 

Inu Yasha and Miroku, however, were not very sure.

At last, it hit Inu Yasha.

"Kouga…!" 

"You're right! Kagome and Sango probably…"

-----------------------------------------------------------

Kagome, Akane, and Sango enjoyed handing out the freshly printed newsletters.

The priceless looks of each and every one of them as they read their 'revenge' section was sweet. 

When they finished, they started laughing like crazy.

"I… wonder… what their… faces looked like!" Sango said, between laughs and pants.

"Bet they were surprised!" Akane said, chortling. 

Kagome was giggling. "Man, I still can't believe Kouga gave us all this info!

--------

__

Flashback ~ 

"Kouga?" Kagome asked seductively.

"Huh? Kagome?"

Kagome flashed a smile. "Kouga, can you tell me a bit about Inu Yasha and Miroku?"

Kouga looked suspicious. "Why?"

"Because I want to blackmail him!"

Kouga's face cleared. "Sure! Let me tell you about the time…"

End of flashback ~

----------------

"It was too easy!" Sango gushed.

"I know!"

Akane looked thoughtful for a second. "I wonder when the guys are going to come and yell at us…"

Sango peeked at her watch. "Five… four… three… two…"

"KAGOME!"

"SANGO!"

"AKANE!" 

The three voices sliced through the air. 

The three girls, as planned, turned very slowly, taking their sweet time. When they finally got around, they, at the same time, said very sweetly, "Yes…?"

If looks could kill, Kagome, Sango, and Akane would be sadly deceased. The glares on the faces of Inu Yasha, Ranma, and Miroku were so hot; they could have lighted a match. 

"How'd you get that info?" Miroku asked first?

"Through that wimpy wolf?" Inu Yasha added.

"How could you…?!" Ranma finished.

The girls looked innocently at each other.

"What do you mean, Inu Yasha?" Kagome asked. 

"You know…!" 

"I do?" Kagome asked. 

"Stop playing dumb!" Inu Yasha snorted, showing his impatience for games.

"Akane! I trusted you!" Ranma all but howled.

"You did? Well, I don't!" Akane retorted.

"How could you?" he repeated.

"I could?"

"What?"

"Lady Sango! How may I ask… How could you have written such…_truth_!" Miroku asked, his eyes glistening with false tears.

"I dunno. Maybe I'm a truthful person?" Sango said, wary of any tricks Miroku could play.

"B-but…"

"No, you may not touch my ass, Miroku!"

Miroku's head fell, with his lips moving in what suspiciously looked like, 'Dammit!" 

"You got it from Kouga, didn't you?" Inu Yasha persisted.

"Got what?" Kagome was still playing innocent and dumb.

"Grr…!" 

Inu Yasha pulled on Miroku and Ranma's sleeves. "Come on," he muttered. "Back to the cabin… We have some planning to do." 

After they left, once more, Kagome, Sango, and Akane were consumed in mad giggles.

------------------------------------------------

In the guys' bacon, I mean, cabin… (of which the number I forgot, but that doesn't matter!)…

"Okay, what's the master plan?" Miroku asked as soon as they got into the cabin.

Ranma gritted his teeth. "This time, they've gone too far. I mean, the truth and dare thing was hectic, but this is just chaos!"

Inu Yasha had a vengeful glint in his eyes. Plain revenge, however, was not good enough for him. He needed something worse. Something that would shock the world. 

But the question was, did he really want to stoop down to the level of revenge? 

Grinning, he thought:

'_Yes. Hell yeah._' 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*sigh* Alright. That was that. Not too short, but long enough for my conscience to stop poking me. So… What is the guys revenge going to be? Can they follow through with it? Are the girls finished with their plans? Until next time, ja ne! 

****

Responses to Reviews:

Aaliyah: Feel da love, feel da love! Yes, it took me forever, but this chapter was updated a lot faster, ne? Glad you enjoyed the chapter! Writing for you and the rest of my adoring fans!

Lerisha: Yes, crazy it was! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Nori-Ryeko: I'm writing! Thank you for thinking so!

Sunflowerobi: Eek! I stopped visiting the Yahoo group again! I hope you don't mind me using the beginning of your challenge fic and changing it a bit! The story with it is called, 'Shave Another Day.' Not really what you would expect because instead of angst, it's full of parody! Please tell me what you think of it! 

****

Lonely Angel of Sadness: I almost didn't see your review in time! Yes, we have to admit, Sesshoumaru is HOT! Burning, actually!


	23. Author's Note

Disclaimer: Why am I bothering?

Author's Note:

Dear readers, 

I'm just writing this to let you guys know that I will not be posting and updating for at least a month. No, I'm not abandon anything, but my new writing plan is to write at least two chapters of a story before posting up a new one. This way, I won't be in a hurry each week to finish a promised chapter and make it a mess. I'm also working on writing my new story, Red Lantern, which should be pretty good (still need a beta reader, if anyone wants to accept by review or e-mail). I'm trying to finish the whole thing, all of it, before posting _any_ of it. This should take me a few months (at least 2), so don't expect to see it. Also, I have reclaimed The Forgotten Sister, which is another one of my stories already posted by Shirahime. It's very long (the notebook version [uncompleted] is already 160 pages long) and I'm adding more and more details. Above all, some of my high school testing is coming up, and it's giving me (my mother) a hard time studying and writing. Sorry about everything guys! I hope you peoples understand and still stand to support me!

~Totally Wicked~ 


	24. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Does anyone read these stupid things? Well, better safe than sorry. I don't own Inu Yasha or Ranma.

****

Camp of the Chaotics

Chapter 19

Author's Note:

Eep! So many nice reviews! Thank you all! I don't think I've written so much in a day… Four chapters of my stories! It's alright though: my hands will return to normal after a few nice days of just sitting in bed reading. Oh no. My butt's stuck to the seat. Oh crap! Guess I'm here to stay! Review when you're done! I think, you guys, of all people, would know that I love reviews!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So…? Mr. Genius? How can we defeat the lovely enemy?" Miroku asked the still form of thinking Inu Yasha. 

Inu Yasha brought his hand to his chin and carefully thought. "I think we're going to have to play their game…"

"Embarrassment?" Ranma guessed.

"You bet."

"But how? Me and you don't even know Kagome and Sango that much! And Ranma, are you sure you can dig up good information on Akane? She seems pretty tricky to me!" Miroku said, putting doubt in the minds of Ranma and Inu Yasha, not to mention himself.

Inu Yasha nodded. "You're right about that. Kagome and Sango we don't know much about, and I don't know anyone who goes to their school that might give us dirt to dig up, so we're going to have to go with the other kind of embarrassment: public humiliation."

"Yeah!" Miroku said, instantly liking the idea of it. Maybe public nudeness? "We could steal their clothes when they go swimming and-"

"No!" Inu Yasha and Ranma both yelled.

Miroku pouted and went into a corner, mumbling what suspiciously like, "Stupid idiots, won't let me watch live porn just because they're homo and everything. Be that way!" 

Inu Yasha and Ranma glared, but decided to let it pass. 

"There's always the mess-up-their-rooms-and-then-make-them-clean-it-all-up thing," Inu Yasha suggested.

"No, they'd just tell Kaede and she'll make us clean it all up," Ranma objected.

"Oh right… What do you think we should do?"

"We could just get them jealous by being all 'nice' to Kikyo, Shampoo, Ukyo, Kodachi, you know what I mean!"

"Yeah, but that's not really embarrassing them, like what they did to us! And besides, they'd just get all mad and attack us with mallets." Inu Yasha shuddered at the thought. 

Miroku gave up on sulking and went over. "Yeah, but public humiliation won't get you killed?"

"Us? US? Miroku, don't tell me that you're backing out!" Inu Yasha called. 

Miroku gulped visibly. "What are you talking about? Of course I'll come with you guys! I just won't act stupid like you guys are now." 

"What do you mean, stupid?" Ranma asked, looking pissed. 

"Stupid, immature, whatever you want to call it."

"Immature?" Inu Yasha asked, veins on his head popping. 

"You guys are getting revenge for a stupid cause! Even if we do something horrible to the girls, they'll get back at us! Don't deny it, either! You know they will, and it'll be even worse than what we can dish out."

"And what do you suppose we should do?" Inu Yasha prompted. 

"I say that we act super nice to them."

"What?" Ranma said, looking more outraged. "Be _nice_?"

Miroku nodded. "See, first, we be super nice to them. Then we make them fall in love with us. Then, finally, when they ask us if we love them to or something, we reject them!" 

Inu Yasha and Ranma looking in awe of Miroku. 

"That's genius!" Inu Yasha gasped out at last. 

Miroku smirked. "I know." 

"Wait, so we'll be extra nice to the girls, then reject them?" Ranma asked once again.

Inu Yasha and Miroku both nodded. 

"I don't know… I tried something like this before… It wasn't too pretty."

"So? This'll be different. Girls are always more hyped up when they're in herds."

"Herds, Miroku?" Inu Yasha asked with raised eyebrows. 

"Herds. Like cows." 

"Cow? Like mad cow disease?" Ranma said, suddenly interested.

"Who knows? All that I know is that I'm lactose intolerant and that cows are my main enemy there." 

"You can't drink milk?" Inu Yasha asked.

"Yeah, well you can't eat chocolate!" Miroku retorted. 

"So? Milk, though?"

"Shut up! Lots of Asians are, fool!"

"Why are we talking about cows, milk, and tolerances to chocolate?" Ranma asked.

"I dunno," Miroku and Inu Yasha said together. 

"Besides," Inu Yasha started again, "They can fantasize better together."

"And you would know this how…?" Miroku asked.

Inu Yasha shrugged. "We've all looked at on copy of CosmoGirl one time or another."

"We have?"

"Just… Shut up!" 

"So that's that! We'll seduce them, then reject 'em!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So that's their plan?" Sango whispered.

Akane and Kagome were too busy cracking up. 

"I can't believe they repeated that, what, three times?" Kagome asked, breathless. "You should know that we're smarter and have better hearing!" 

"Yeah, but now that they want to play by our old rules, we'll have to make new ones," Akane said, a glint in her eye.

"Yup."

"They can dream, but they sure are dumb!"

"What'd you expect?" Kagome asked.

"Don't you guys think we're being a bit cruel and unusual?" Akane ventured tentatively.

"NO!" Sango burst out in a hushed whisper. "Cruel, yes, unusual? Well, they had it coming!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alright, this chapter done. Short, yes, but done! Be happy and rejoice, good peoples! Thanks for all your support during my minor writer's block! 

Also, I'd like to offer something very special for those people that want to be in this story! The first three female reviewers that send in a bio of their character (appearance and personality required) will get to be a up-coming chapter! Hurry and try for it!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

Responses to Reviews:

Aaliyah: Yup! And she came after him with a knife, she did! 

****

Julia-Tears: Jaken is a very scary stalker. I don't know how Fluffy puts up with it! Very nice revenge, right? Where's your story, BTW?

Soraya_bounty_hunter: The girls are being mean, but hey! What can we do? And, no, liking Miroku makes you perfectly normal. We all go through these stages and get help from Perversion Management. HEHE!

****

Karisu: Thanks for loving it! It must take a lot to put up with my crappy stuff! 

****

Tatsu: Don't we all want to jump into the TV and kill Kikyo every so often? Hold on, Tatsu! Even if Kouga's arm falls off!

Ari Sky: Chill, I will!

****

Roxy-Chick: I just have to thank you so much! So many reviews! You don't know what this means to me! I hate Kikyo, too! What a coincidence! Yes, I like Sesshoumaru. I have a liking for all guys with silver hair and amber eyes…

Mikomi: *big, cheesy grin* Thanks for saying so! I like control over peoples… KUKU!

****

Sunflowerobi: Other fic… You liked it, right? Right? Hehheh… Sorry I haven't been to the group lately…

****

Lonely Angel of Sadness: YAY! Supporters! Big hugs for everyone! And you, Inu Yasha… *stuffs him in another cage* You can stay with me! 

Starrynight323: You got that right, about Sesshoumaru! Sane? Sane is not in my dictionary, no matter how much I try to learn its meaning… Oh well! 


	25. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha or Ranma 1/2!

****

Camp of the Chaotics

Chapter 20

Author's Note:

YAY! This is the 20th chapter of Camp of the Chaotics and I have totally reached my goal of 200 reviews! Thank you all so much for the support, comments, everything! I love you all! This chapter is dedicated to you wonderful people!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day at Camp Shikon, Kaede exclaimed something too special for everyone: they were going to a medieval fair! And not just any medieval fair… one from the feudal times of Japan!

"What do you mean, we have talk weird and everything?" Inu Yasha yelled.

Kaede nodded. "Yup, and don't yell!" 

"Feh!"

"Kaede-san, so we have to wear kimonos and things?" Kagome asked. 

"What's going on at the festival, anyway?" Sango immediately followed.

"And _why_ are we doing this again?" Akane finished. 

Kaede gasped at so many questions. "Yes, we have to wear kimonos, the festival will be like a reenactment of Sengoku jidai, and the festival is just a reminder of our past generations," she finally answered in one breath. 

"Past generations? Gimme a break!" Ranma complained.

"Now, now…! The past is very important! And besides, _we can learn from it_!" Miroku said happily.

Inu Yasha groaned. "God, Miroku! What do you think you are? A monk?" 

"I have received religious training!" Miroku said, sniffing.

Sango raised an eyebrow. "Is that so, lord monk?"

Miroku bowed his head, playing along. "Yes, my lady."

Sango giggled, feigning shock at being called a lady.

'_Good job, Miroku!_' Inu Yasha said, wanting to roll his eyes. '_You got the girl to go gaga. Now if only I could do that to Kagome…!_' 

"Hey, ah, Kagome!" he started.

Kagome nodded and smiled sweetly. "Yes, Inu Yasha-kun?" 

Inu Yasha gulped. '_What's she playing at? Wait… She doesn't know about _the_ plan! I have nothing to worry about!_' "Uh… What do you think about this festival thing?"

"It sounds like a lot of fun! What about you?"

"Yeah…! A lot of fun!"

"Is it just me or he really forcing it?" Sango asked Akane, who nodded vigorously. 

Ranma stared at Akane's face. It was slightly flushed from the heat, while a light breeze made her hair dance over her cheeks.

'She's really pretty, isn't she?' a voice in his head asked.

'_Yup. Wait…! Where'd that come from?_' 

'Inside your nasty, lustful brain.'

'_Lustful?_'

'You bet. You perv!'

'_Okay, this is starting to be really stupid._'

'I know.'

'_Just shut up._'

"Ranma?" Akane asked, waking him from his thoughts. She prodded his arm.

"Huh? Nani?" 

"You kind of… uh… well, let's just say you were muttering curses to yourself."

"Oh. Haha, silly me!" 

Akane raised an eyebrow. "Okay, now I really want to ask you if you have a fever."

"Oh, Akane! You're such a kidder! Of course I don't!" 

Akane ran over to Kaede and hid behind her back. "Okay, what'd you do with the real Ranma? What'd you do with him?! You'd better know that I'm really good at martial arts!" 

"Yeah right! You're just macho!" Ranma yelled back.

Akane sighed with dramatic relief. "Whew! You had me worried there, Ranma! Thought you were sick again."

"Yeah, well if I was, it would be because I ate some of your horrible cooking!" 

Akane just shrugged and moved on to talk to Kagome and Sango.

'_She didn't blow up on me? Wait a sec… HEY! She's being too nice!_' 

"Nice move," Miroku muttered under his breath.

"Hey, not everyone is a charming pervert like you."

"Better a charming pervert than a stupid one!"

"Hey, do you think they're on to us?" Inu Yasha asked suddenly. "They're being all nice and everything. You don't think they have something thought up too?"

"No way!" Ranma said, as quick as a hungry girl running for a chocolate cake.

"Inu Yasha! Don't be so doubtful!" Miroku added. "The fair will be the perfect place to warm up to the girls!

"Yeah!" Inu Yasha and Ranma said together.

"Hey, Kaede! When do we go to this fair?" Inu Yasha asked rudely. 

Kaede sighed and looked down to her clipboard. "Kids these days. No respect! All right, all right, Inu Yasha! According to this… we have to get to the fair in- HOLY COW! Two hours! Everyone, follow me! Your costumes are over here!"

--------------------------

Two Hours Later ~

"I hate this! Stupid, baggy thing… Making me trip," Inu Yasha muttered, complaining.

"Live with it. At least you're not dressed as a monk!" Miroku said, plucking at his shirt. 

"Chill out! At least we don't have to where what Kaede is!" Ranma said.

"You're one to talk! You have a shirt and baggy pants!" Inu Yasha retorted. 

The three *handsome* guys were each wearing traditional Japanese clothes. Inu Yasha had a red kimono, Miroku and black and purple monk's outfit, and Ranma had on blue and gold. 

The crowded bus that they were on was giving Inu Yasha a major headache.

-----

"This is almost fun!" Kagome squealed. Her navy blue yukata with little goldfish on them made her look prettier than usual.

Sango grinned. "I love this exterminator's outfit!" The tight fitting, black catsuit with red and gold armor suited Sango perfectly.

Akane fingered her pretty white kimono. It was embroidered with pink cherry blossom petals that were falling. "I want to keep this!"

-----

"Me, a priestess?" Kikyo muttered, touching the outfit. "Why didn't they have cheerleaders in Sengoku jidai?"

"Do you think Kouga will like this yukata?" Kagura asked, touching her pulled-up hair.

"Shampoo wear this for Ranma, only!" The cute, light blue kimono was like a second skin to the Chinese Amazon.

"Ranma darling will notice me in this!" Kodachi said, happy as the hungry girl who got the cake she was running for. She was in a black kimono with roses sewn in gold.

"Tourist business is awesome!" Ukyo said. She was in very casual work clothes.

-----

"Wither Akane Tendo and Kagome Higurashi?" Kuno said, sobbing dramatically. He was in his usual clothes, as 'no-money-can-make-me-wear-_those_'! 

"Where's my glasses?" Mousse asked, feeling his way around, traditional kimono on.

"Kuku… I him seduce Kikyo at the fair!" Naraku chuckled to himself, plotting (once again). He was wearing he clothes of a young nobleman. 

Kouga looked down at his legs. "Do these clothes make me look fat?"

-----

"OKAY! EVERYONE SETTLE DOWN! THE RIDE WON'T BE LONG, SO BEHAVE YOURSELVES!" Kaede yelled into the speakerphone in the front. After a moment she added, "AND REMEMBER, RUIN THOSE CLOTHES AND DIE!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Good chappy, I hope! I know it's really boring and all, but the next chapter will make up for it, I promise! Please review! Ja matte ne! Remember, chapter 21 will be posted next Saturday, my birthday, along with a lot of other things!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

Responses to Reviews:

Snowgirl: I feel honored (yet again) to have you review my story! I think that I should do something for the guys' revenge, cuz I'm being an evil bunny on being nice to the girls of the story. Don't worry, your character will be in the next chapter! Thank you for letting me use her! But one question, if you're going to seduce one guy, who shall it be? Here are your choices: Ranma, Ryoga, Mousse, Kuno, Inu-Yasha, or *shiver* Naraku? Choose two just in case, okay? Thank ya! 

****

Lady Yami: What's unfair? Me not updating? Is that it? Please tell me!

****

roxy-chick: You make me feel so good with your reviews! You really want me to write new chapters *sniff*. Thank you so much! 

****

Tatsu: Yes, Tatsu-chan will have her character in TW's story! I think you have enough info on your website for me to work with! Kouga will be used on your part in chapter 21!

Twins: Thank you so very much for all the reviews! All the comments make me really happy to write more and more for you! Go Inu, right? I want Inu's Pookey, don't you?

Ed: Hehe! I think strip poker would be fun… maybe I'll write another parody!

Radical Ed!: PMS *shiver*… The scary, scary disease! I know it's not a disease, but hey! Who cares? Thanks for telling me what it stands for!

LovelyLovisha: Cool? My story? Really? Wow! I feel like writing more just for that comment! This ficcy is old, isn't it? I can't seem to end it! If you want to be my friend, feel free to e-mail or something! I would love to meet you! And yes, your character will be in my story! 

****

Aaliyah: You know, the positions of being in my story were filled up… but… since you're one of my fav reviewers, I make exception! You gets to be in muh story too! But one question, if you're going to seduce one guy, who shall it be? Here are your choices: Ranma, Ryoga, Mousse, Kuno, Inu-Yasha, or *shiver* Naraku? Choose two just in case, okay? Thank ya!


	26. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: We have gone through this! Remember: it's my birthday, so you _can_ steal Inu Yasha and Ranma for me! Note, the characters: Tatsu, Sakuko, Lovisha, AAliyah, and Arimi are not my creations. They are some of my lovely reviewers!

****

Camp of the Chaotics

Chapter 21

Author's Note:

Ah… The joy of writing! I love it! I was going to update chapter 20 today, but it's so short and boring that I decided not to. You can thank me later, hehe! Thank you Tatsu, Snowgirl, LovelyLovisha, AAliyah, and Katie for letting me use their characters! Ryoko, Haya, and Sumi are MY characters, so please don't steal! Enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

Glossary:

(I realized my resolution was failing so I'm doing this again.)

****

Bokumetsu suru: "Exterminator"

****

Doomo arigato gozimasu: "Thank you very much!"

****

Gomen nasai: "I'm sorry"

****

Iie: "No"

****

Josei: "Lady"

****

Nani: "What?"

****

Sugio: "Wow!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sugio!" Kagome gasped as she stepped into the fairly large Japanese fair. "It's so pretty!" 

Sango nodded. "Look at those lanterns! They are just too cute!"

"You guys brought money too, right?" Akane asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Because! Look at those trinkets!" She pointed to a bunch of little stalls, full of little necklaces and baubles. 

"YAY!" Kagome squealed as she and her two best friends ran over to it. 

While paying for their goods, Akane realized that she was short of money. Kagome and Sango guiltily turned their purses upside-down. Nothing fell out.

"Aw! I really wanted that necklace, too!" Akane whined.

Miroku nudged Ranma, smirking. "This is your chance, boy! Go get her!"

Ranma gulped, but put on his most charming grin. Walking over to Akane, he bent over to the clerk and paid for the necklace. Taking it gently, he bowed and presented it to Akane.

Akane flushed a bright pink. "Doomo arigato gozimasu!" 

"No problem, Akane!" He walked off smiling cheerfully.

Turning the corner, he found Inu Yasha and Miroku, who high-fived him. 

"Who da man?" he gloated.

"Oh, shut up!" Inu Yasha snorted, glancing over the corner to see it Kagome needed any 'charming up to'. "HEY! They're gone!" he cried.

"WHAT?" Miroku asked, jumping over and staring at where the girls were.

"Oh well! We can meet up with them later," Ranma said, still egoistically thinking about his success.

"Yeah, well, I guess you're right…" Miroku said, somewhat depressed. 

"So, where do we go now?" Ranma asked.

Kaede suddenly popped out of nowhere, making the guys jump. "Why, you roam the fair!"

"O-Kay…." Inu Yasha slowly said. 

"Just don't do anything illegal!" she snapped, turning and walking away. 

"We can do illegal stuff here?" Miroku asked, suddenly interested.

Inu Yasha hit him on the top of the head. "That's what she says!" 

"Oh goody!" Miroku started walking away.

"Wait for us!" 

----------------

"OHMYGOD! I HIT IT! I HIT THE BULLSEYE!" Kagome squealed, running in circles, bow in hand.

"Sugio! You're really good, K-chan!" Akane complemented. 

Kagome grinned. "Thanks, Akane! I didn't know you could kick that thing so far!"

Akane smiled, then rubbed her foot. "Yeah, but it came with a price!"

Suddenly, the girls smelled a foul stench. "What is that?" Kagome asked, her voice muffled and her right hand over nose and mouth.

Sango came running over, a black mask over the lower part of her face. "Gomen nasai!" she said. "I'm pretty good at aiming, but those packs of poison gas really flew when the wind blew." 

"What are you doing?" Kagome asked.

Although they could not see, Kagome and Akane could tell she was grinning with pride. "I'm practicing being a exterminator!" 

"Cool! What were you trying to kill, Josei bokumetsu suru?

"A spider!" Sango shivered.

"I wonder where the guys are?" Akane said, looking around.

"Oh!" Kagome teased. "Can't stop thinking about Ranma, Akane?" 

Akane blushed. "Iie!"

"If you say so!"

'_Where _are_ the guys?_'

---------------

Inu Yasha sipped his Sake slowly. "Remind me again, Miroku… Why are we in a tea house?"

"Because, Inu Yasha, we were _passing through_ _here_!" Miroku stressed.

Ranma looked around at his new surroundings. "Hey, look! It's Kuno! And Mousse, Naraku, Ryoga, and Kouga!" 

"What?" Inu Yasha asked, choking.

"There they are! Looks like they had the same ideas as us!" Miroku said. 

"I wonder how they found Ryoga in time…" Ranma mused.

"Who cares?"

"Oh crap! They've spotted us!" 

Indeed the five guys came over and sat down. 

"Well, well, well… So the dog-turd is here once more tainting the place…" Kouga hisses.

Inu Yasha glared at him, his violet eyes meeting Kouga's cerulean ones. "I ought to pound you into the grou-"

"Gentlemen!" Miroku said happily. "Let's fight in a civil way! A competition, I say!"

"What kind?" Kuno asked, for once not speaking in a Shakespearean accent.

"An old and honored kind of contest! One of manliness and vigor!"

"Cut to the chase, monk," Naraku hissed.

"Drinking! First one to get drunk loses!" 

"What's the prize?" Ryoga asked.

"An ego boost?" Miroku offered.

Kouga grinned, his fangs showing. "And Kagome."

"Nani?" Inu Yasha asked, totally surprised.

"The winner gets to take Kagome out!" Kouga said clearly and loudly.

Another competition about Kagome? The second one! Inu Yasha sighed, having no choice. "Alright, Kouga."

"HEY! Ranma Saotome! I, Mousse, will challenge you for Shampoo!" 

"Me too! I'm challenging you for Akane's!"

"I, Tatewaki Kuno, will also challenge you for Akane Tendo's hand!" 

Ranma blanched. Three guys where challenging him for a macho chick? Sure, she was cute when she smiled, and really pretty, with a nice figure, and- '_ARRG! That voice was right about the lustful, thing!_' 

"Okay," was the only answer he could think of. 

Naraku looked slowly towards Inu Yasha. "For Kikyo, I will drink against you."

Miroku smiled cheerfully. "I'll drink for whoever you guys don't want!" He waved towards a few geisha, who quickly walked over.

There were eight of them in all, each beautiful in their own way. In their arms, they each carried a black lacquered tray with a pot of Sake on them. 

A blonde girl with a wonderful tan sat sown next to Miroku. Her rather revealing kimono showed a lot of leg, much to Miroku's pleasure.

Another geisha, this one with shoulder-length hair black hair, sat next to Mousse. Red highlights in her hair gave her a unique touch.

Next to Kouga sat a young woman with pale blonde, almost a glowing silver color, hair, and honey eyes. 

With her brown hair and copper eyes, another geisha made Ryoga blush madly.

To Inu Yasha's surprise, a beautiful young woman with a Latin touch in her sat next to him, dark eyes glowing. 

A black-haired, silver-eyed girl sat next to Ranma. To match her eyes, her hair was highlighted in the palest silver.

A dark-haired beauty sat next to Naraku, fluttering her eyelashes.

For Kuno, there was a woman with light, brown hair and green eyes.

"Who are you?" Inu Yasha asked.

"I'm AAliyah," his new partner said quietly.

"I'm Tatsu," said the one next to Kouga.

"I'm Sakuko," the woman next to Mousse said.

"I'm Arimi," said the pretty girl next to Ryoga.

"Lovisha," the blonde next to Miroku said.

"I'm Ryoko," said Ranma's partner.

"Haya," the one next to Naraku whispered.

"And I'm Sumi," said the girl next to Kuno.

"We're the Geisha Sisters of this tea house," they murmured together. "And we are here to serve you."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BWAHAHAHA! Done with the chappy! Next chapter will be loads of fun! Please review! It would be a wonderful birthday present! 

-----------------------------------

****

Responses to Reviews:

Roxy-chick: I feel like a goddess! Thank you so much for the awesome ego boost!

****

Aaliyah Kaoma Nundu: Yes! I like all my good reviewers! A goddess… eh? I wish I was! I hoped you liked how I made your character! If I made a mistake, please tell me!

****

Tatsu: Everyone is special! Are you glad I put you with your Kouga-chama? I know you like him! I'm glad you like this story!

****

Dash Pronger: What? Cruel? Me? Are you kidding? Wait… Hold on… I am. Never mind! Are you mad at me or something? Someone tell me!

Twins: Thank you so much! You were the first person yet! 

****

Snowgirl: It's so cool you know LovelyLovisha! I love what you mean about the Shampoo thing! I'm Chinese and I lived in Shanghai for five years! AZN PRIDE! 

****

Silvry Wolf: Thank you so much for putting me on your Favorite Author's list! You should start writing, and if you need any help, e-mail me! That's how I got started myself, with people e-mailing me advise! 

LovelyLovisha: I know! I'm excited too! I'm loving writing this story! Don't worry, no major seducing… Just a wee bit!

Soraya_bounty_hunter: Yup! PMS! I like the guy's in your class' hypothesis, too! Very good… Actually, Inu Yasha's costume is what he wears in the manga. In the story he wears regular clothes. 

****

Sunflowerobi: EEP! Sorry I haven't been to the group lately! Can you post the link for me? I'm too lazy right now… Hehe. Kouga's kool! He's wearing what he usually wears in the book, you know, the furry leggings and kilt. (BWAHAHA!) Don't hate the girls! However… they shall have to pay soon!


	27. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I'm going to scream if I have to say this again: I don't own Inu Yasha or Ranma 1/2!

****

Camp of the Chaotics

Chapter 22

Author's Note:

Thank you to everyone who wished me a happy birthday! I had a great one, in fact! This chapter is dedicated to **sunflowerobi**, who gave me so many helpful critiques! Thank you soooooooo much! I love helpful comments that make my writing better, although I hate flames. 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What? Serve us?" Inu Yasha asked, thoroughly confused. 

Arimi nodded. "We work at this tea house, as you can see, as geishas."

"We pour drinks, amuse the guests, you know, things like that as duties," Tatsu said happily, staring at Kouga, who blushed at the attention. 

"Why are you doing this again?" Ryoga asked, totally confused. 

"They pay good," Ryoko said knowingly, winking at the other geishas. 

"Let's --hic-- start already!" Miroku said, already a bit drunk.

"Yes sir!" 

The geisha poured the Sake into the guys' awaiting cups.

They all took a shot. 

And another shot.

And another. 

And some more.

After about 20 cups, Miroku fell asleep in a drunken stupor. 

Inu Yasha looked close to collapsing, too, as Ranma, Kouga, Kuno, Mousse, and Ryoga. Naraku, however, was still standing strong.

"Hit me!" Inu Yasha slurred.

Sumi slapped him as Aaliyah poured him another cup.

"Sumi!" Sukako said, totally exasperated.

"Hey! Me want more!" Ranma said. Ryoko hurriedly poured him another cup of Sake.

"Those fools…" Haya said softly. "Unlike you, my lord…"

Naraku nodded. "I have no doubt in my skills."

"You can't last long now, Dog!" Kouga garbled.

Inu Yasha banged his fist on the table, causing a bit of Sake to spill. "Damn straight I will!" 

"Wither my sanity?" Kuno chortled, giggling a bit.

Ryoga nudged Mousse. "What's with him?"

Mousse grinned in a cheesy fashion. "He's in Happy City!"

Arimi raised an eyebrow to Ryoko. "Happy City, eh, Ryoko?"

Ryoko grinned. "Shh! He didn't hear it from me! I live in Happy _Town_!"

Kuno suddenly fell to the table in a drunken stupor.

"Guess he didn't really have it in him, huh?" Ranma asked, also smiling. "Well! More for me!" 

"Can you keep it up, Saotome?" Mousse asked, his hand shaking as he lifted another shot of Sake to his lips.

"I can, Duck-boy, but c-can you?" Ranma said, raising his fist.

"You want to make something of it…?" Mousse said.

"Gentlemen, gentlemen!" Miroku suddenly said, jumping up, almost causing the refined Sukako to spill a cup of Sake. "We are all happy!" 

Their mouths all fell. Aaliyah's hand flew in front of her mouth… and started laughing. The others soon joined in.

"Miroku, I always knew you were an idiot!" Inu Yasha said. "Let me tell you guys about the one time we snuck into…"

Because they were drunk, their competitive edges soon became worn and soft. Pretty soon, they were laughing and joking with each other. 

All except for Naraku, who remained silent and stoic.

Their drunkenness made them lose track of time, and, in no time at all, it was near nightfall.

Lovisha glanced at a watch hidden deep in her sleeve. "Do you think they're going to leave soon? I have to get on back home, ya know," she said quietly to Tatsu. 

Tatsu shrugged carelessly. "It's no big deal for me!" She grinned tossing her chin towards Kouga. "He's hot, and I don't have any problems with hot guys!" 

"Well, it doesn't matter how hot they are. Just how smart they are to remember that they don't have cars."

"Meaning?"

"They have no way home."

---------------------------

Kagome, Akane and Sango quickly sat down at a small picnic table.

"I wonder where the guys are. You don't think they're mad enough to run off and skip the rest of camp?" Akane asked.

Sango shrugged. "Who cares?"

"Kaede said that we're going to eat here, then watch the fireworks," Kagome announced.

"Food is free, right?" Akane asked worriedly, remembering how broke she was.

"Thank god; it is!"

"Besides, the guys are bound to get hungry and show up for dinner!"

They laughed, feeling happier.

'_They'd _better_ be here!_'

---------------------------

"Kaede, have you seen Inu Yasha, Ranma, and Miroku? We've been looking for them everywhere!" Kagome said, almost panicking, to the camp director.

"No, child, but ye better look for them. We are leaving for camp soon."

Kagome raised an eyebrow at her accent. "What's with the accent, Kaede-san?"

Kaede scowled angrily, and said, "They put me up to it. Stupid people saying that I talk too modern or something."

Kagome giggled, and turned back to Sango and Akane. "We'll be right back, Kaede!"

"Alright, child!" The accent returned once more.

"Kaede hasn't seen them," Kagome reported back to her friends.

"Damn! They could be anywhere! We better go look for them!" Sango said.

Suddenly, Kikyo, Shampoo, Kodachi, Ukyo, and Kagura ran up to them. 

As their 'leader', Kikyo spoke up. "Okay, joke's over. Where's Inu Yasha?"

"And Ranma!"

"And Kouga!"

"And Mousse!"

"And Ryoga!"

Kagome, Akane, and Sango's mouths gaped open. "You mean they're gone, too?"

"What do you mean? This isn't a joke?"

"NO! We were just looking for them!" 

"They are in big trouble."

---------------------------

Although they searched everywhere, the girls could not find the guys.

Finally, Shampoo spotted the teahouse. "We no search there yet!"

Kagome eyed the teahouse warily. "Yeah, but they wouldn't go there… would they?"

"They might…" Sango said doubtfully.

"Well, there's only one way to find out!" Akane said forcefully.

She kicked open the door with amazing strength and…

What a sight greeted their eyes!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's it for this chapter! The next chapter will be a side story (you guys know how much I love them!), so you won't know what happens for a few weeks! BTW… the side story will be mostly unrelated to the other chapters, so don't expect it to play a big part! What is it about, you ask? Strip Poker. Until the next chapter! Remember to review, please!

****

Responses to Reviews: 

Justmeh: Why thank you! That totally flattered my writing skills!

****

Roxy-chick: Did you like this chapter? Huh? Huh? Did ya, did ya? Yes, they are all perverts… even Inu Yasha… Oh well! They can be cuter that way anyway!

****

Snowgirl: You know, I can't wait to see some actual romance between Mousse and Shampoo, so of course I had to make her mad! 10th degree Black Belt? Impressive! I'm glad you love this story!

LovelyLovisha: Did I make Lovisha right? I hoped I did! James Bone's girls? Never heard of them. Are you talking about James Bond? Or maybe I'm just stupid. HEHE! It sounds awesome that you and Sukako are friends! BTW… in that case… do you know that hot cousin of hers? The one who looks like Inu Yasha? JK!

****

Aaliyah: Cool! I'm glad I could write your character well! Glad you liked the chapter!

****

Tatsu: Your review made me laugh! It was so funky! I was going to ask who you wanted to be paired up with; but then again, I remember these things, right? HAHA! Glad you love my story, cuz I love your support and reviews!

****

Lonely Angel of Sadness: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Your review was hilarious! I laughed over and over and over! It was great! Do you mind if I borrow the tickling and the albino spiders for a chapter soon? I'm so sorry I couldn't make you a chapter! Thanks for still liking my story, though!

Twin: Thank you very much! You were one of the only people who wished me a happy birthday! Your nagging feeling is very correct!

****

Subaruu0584: Glad you like my story so much! New chapters coming out like crazy!

****

Sunflowerobi: Thank you, thank you, thank you! I loved your review with its helpfulness! I'm sorry that you don't like the OC's very much… I don't really like them either but I needed someone to help with making the girls jealous. As you can see, many people are getting pissed because I'm being mean to the boys, so I had to do something. Thank you for correcting my glossary! Everything you said was correct (I have this thing with checking if something is right after I turn it in/update it). Once again, thank you!

****

Karisu: Yes, it's always Miroku's fault, but what can he do? He's Miroku! Thank you for the review! 

Hehe: Thank you! It's cute? Aww… You really shouldn't let my ego swell this much! Don't worry… the strip poker will come soon!


	28. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: See other chapters.

****

Camp of the Chaotic

Chapter 23

Author's Note:

Sorry about the cliffhanger peoples! I just couldn't resist! But then again, I'm an evil monkey, so yeah… I HAVE DECIDED TO POST THIS CHAPTER BEFORE THE PARODY CHAPTER! Anyway, hope you enjoy this new chapter! I want reviews, please!

****

Today is the day before the anniversary of this story! YAY!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ranma!" she screamed, seeing his flushed face and hand raising to help himself to another cup of Sake. 

But that wasn't what enraged her. It was the woman next to him.

"Who the hell is she? Another girlfriend? Fiancée? And I thought your father couldn't fall any lower!" Akane yelled at him.

The other girls soon rushed in. Gasps and yelps of surprise followed.

"Mousse! What you doing?" Shampoo screamed. The Chinese Amazon glared at the almost unconscious man.

Kagome stared at Inu Yasha, surprised beyond words. Her hand flew to her mouth, her eyes flew wide open. 

Although she was without words, Kikyo was not. "INU YASHA! How could you? You said… I thought… WE WERE MEANT TO BE!" Her mouth flapped open like a door in a tornado, and the force of her words proved it true!

Kodachi, Ukyo, and Kagura also expressed their anger and surprise at the men before them. Flipping out a camera, she snapped many pictures of the drunken men, including her brother, saliva dripping from his mouth in his drunken stupor.

"It'll do for blackmail," she explained, smirking wickedly. Her wild imagination instantly cast pictures of her and Ranma embracing tenderly together.

However… none of them could compare to Sango's pure disgust, anger, and horror towards Miroku.

Miroku was still lying on Lovisha's lap, snoozing like a baby. She, in turn, was stroking his hair and staring at the woman in front of her. 

The only thing Sango could do to prevent herself from pouncing on Miroku at the very moment was clenching her nails into the palm of her hand. She was very close to puncturing the skin.

All of the geishas were staring at the girls in front of them, in fact. None of them spoke for a moment, until finally, Arimi spoke up. 

"May we help you?" she asked in a calm voice.

"Who are you?" Kikyo screeched loudly.

"And what you doing with Shampoo fiancé?" Shampoo added.

A dark haired girl, one who looked Latin, spoke up. "Your so-called fiancé and boyfriends came here on their own free wills. Maybe they were trying to escape you?" Aaliyah asked icily. An eyebrow was raised to the girls.

Shampoo backed up some. "Who you to talk to Shampoo like that?"

"I'm Aaliyah, geisha of this tea house," was the prompt answer. 

"Sakuko," another girl said, her red highlights flashing.

"My name is Sumi."

"I'm Ryoko."

"Haya."

"Tatsu!" The silver-blonde girl giggled as she hugged Kouga, making Kagura growl.

"And I'm Arimi."

"Why are you seducing our guys?" Ukyo ground out.

"Seducing?" Lovisha asked child-like. "We were just serving them, like good little geisha."

Seeing how she was about to crack, Kagome pulled on Akane's shirt. "Don't. They're right. Serving guys is their job."

"Then why did they come here?" Kikyo wailed, over-hearing. Then, rounding on Kagome, she screamed, "It was you, wasn't it? You revolted my Inu-chan so much, he ran away! You slut!"

Sakuko stood up with authority. "Please, ladies… No fighting in the tea-house."

"Come on," Kagome said, grabbing Sango and Akane's shirt. "Let's just grab the guys and take them back to Camp Shikon. They'll be in enough trouble with Kaede, anyway."

The other girls all nodded. "You're right," Kagura said. Together, they each grabbed the collar of a guys' shirt and started pulling them to the door. 

"Stop!" Tatsu said. "You can't!" Her eyes darted towards Kouga, who Kagura was pulling along the ground.

"Why?"

"They haven't paid for the Sake yet!" she said.

They all dropped their baggage as they cluttered to look at the bill in Ryoko's hand. 

Their yells were so loud, a few crows flew up from the roof.

"How… How are we going to pay for this?" Kagome asked. "We're broke!"

"We're not!" Kodachi, Ukyo, and Kikyo said.

Pulling out many, many bills, they instantly paid the hefty bill.

"They owe me," Ukyo muttered. However, she could not deny that the festival had made her a good profit.

Before they left, Miroku suddenly woke up. Running to Lovisha, he smacked her butt, and said, "I'll see you around, won't I?"

Lovisha blushed, but quickly overcame it and kissed him on the cheek. "But of course!"

Miroku grinned, then fell to the ground, once again unconscious.

Sango glared, her eyes glowing an angry magenta. Grabbing Miroku by his shirt, or, actually, his ponytail, she walked out. 

The other girls quickly did the same, not giving the teahouse another glance. 

"Camp Shikon, eh…? Hmm…"

---------------------------------

The next morning, Inu Yasha woke with a huge headache. He felt as if a battering ram had been smashing at his head. Moaning, he turned to his pillow.

'_Pillow…? Where am I? All I remember is a bet… Drinking…_' He opened his eyes. He quickly realized that he was in his assigned cabin, on his bunk.

He heard Miroku and Ranma start to stir.

"What the hell happened?" Ranma asked.

"I don't know…," Miroku said, his voice cracking from his bed.

"I think we somehow got back to camp," Inu Yasha answered. He voices of his friends somehow seemed amplified at 100 times their natural volume.

Rolling over to a bedside table, Inu Yasha found a note. He read it:

__

Inu Yasha,

I hope you know that you are in serious trouble. Expect trash duty for the rest of camp. You owe Ukyo, Kagura, and Kikyo 15,000 yen each. Hope you had fun yesterday,

Kagome.

He finished reading the note, and rubbed his eyes. Although she wasn't there, he could practically hear Kagome's voice saying this. He felt the disappointment in her voice, how she was angry, a bit betrayed. Clenching his hands, he wondered how he would be able to face her. 

"Guys," he said quietly, totally out of character, "I think our plan is going melt."

Before he could say anything more, Kikyo, Shampoo, and Kodachi barged in. 

"Ranma honey!"

"Inu-chan!"

"Ranma!"

"Why isn't there anyone here for me?" Miroku muttered under his breath.

Kikyo looked into Inu Yasha's violet eyes. "You've been a bad boy, you know? 

"Huh?"

"Huh?"

The door was slammed open.

There, stood Kaede, in all her adult glory. She glared the guys, facial muscles clenching as she gritted her jaw over and over.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Thanks for the reviews and support, everyone! My goal as of now is to reach 300 reviews by the 30th chapter… I'm very sure I can do it! Please help, great reviewers! Thank you! 

****

Responses to Reviews:

__

I noticed that ff.net has changed some of your pennames. If I recognize the names, I will still refer to you as your original penname. (Trust me, I would be kinda pissed if someone took my penname and put a number behind it.)

AssasinXchik: I'm glad you enjoyed the chapters! You must send me the shirtless pictures! Thank you for reviewing all the chapters! I loved all of them! The reason Kikyo and co. are helping Kagome and co. because they want the guys found faster. I will update as fast as I can!

****

Aaliyah: I'm so happy that you like the story enough to dance! BTW, I really enjoy your Inu Yasha Anime Awards thing. It's very creative!

****

Dash Pronger: Yes, the guys get smashed. I hope you liked it!

****

Justmeh: You love my story? Thank you!

LovelyLovisha: Yum… Hot cousins! What fun… *big cheesy grin* I'll try to make you like a James Bond girls kind of person… I will try! Thanks for the review1

****

Snowgirl: OMG! I am so, very sorry about the name mistake! I probably did the 'Ignore All' button on spell check. I will fix it right away! I tried the Shampoo/Mousse romance! I hope it was good. Thanks for the support!

Twin: I never thought of Ranma as a drinking kind of person, too. He's just too… Ranma. Thanks for the review!

****

Tatsu: *grin* I'm glad you have many fantasies with Kouga! I will try for a semi-good romance thing for you too! I'm so glad you like my story and think I'm a good writer! I'm evil for the cliffhanger, I know… Hehe…

****

Lonely Angel of Sadness: Thanks for letting me borrow Gumo! I'll take good care of them… *evil laugh* OOO! Bishes all tied up… It's like a wonderful dream!

****

Ari Sky: Yes, I know they have Ceres stuff at the library. BTW, when are you going to start posting your stories? I hope you do soon!

****

Kagome-gurl: Sorry about the cliffhanger! I couldn't help myself. I'm really sorry about the short chapters, but I don't do well trying to make my chapters longer… they seem to get worse, you know? However, the thing with short chapters is that I update more often!

****

Jakotsu-aniki: I'm glad you like this story so much! Sorry for confusing you with the note and all! Sometimes you don't see the newest chapters until a few hours later, you know? It's alright!


End file.
